Pokemon RWBY Version
by danielanthonymartinez08311994
Summary: Since the beginning of of time Pokemon and humanity have fought against the creatures of Grimm. this will become a Jaune focused story but note the first 8 chapter are to introduce you to other characters. possible JauneXHarem. Later will become M rated most likely again.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Chapter 01**

 **Ch 01 Mistral Tournament.**

* * *

 **So to those of you Ready I would like to thank you for taking interest in this series Now that I'm open to suggestions and eagerly await your review.**

* * *

"Welcome everybody to the Mistral Regional Tournament we have finally reached the final round between the three-time Champion The Invincible Pyrrah Nikos and Serena!" Pyrrah looked to regard the new challenger. She was quite a lively. "Ladies and gentlemen we have fantastic news it would seem both opponents have three Pokémon and have even agreed to a triple battle." The crowds cheered in excitement. Serena threw her Pokémon out to the arena from them Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon emerged Serna readied her battle fan. Pyrrah smiled at the girl. "Thank you for this exciting opportunity." Pyrrah threw her Pokéballs in the air and immediately ran forward to Serena throwing Milo at the Huntress-in-Training Serena loaded her Flying Type Dust into the Fan and swung creating a small but powerful air slash just as the attack was about to make contact with Pyrrah. Bisharp cut threw it landing before her. Pyrrah raced towards Serena alongside Bisharp Braixen rose her twig and from it a stream of fire erupted. Pyrrah and Bisharp ran in opposite directions.

"I see you used your Braixen to set a telepathic link between you and your Pokémon. So I wouldn't hear your orders to them." Serena looked genuine surprised. "How'd you know that." No sooner did Sylveon get launched across the room by Mach Punch Serena turned to see Pyrrah's Shiny Metagross use Zen Headbutt she quickly jumped away avoiding the attack only to be shot by Pyrrah. Pancham leaped forward striking Metagross with Close Combat however the attack barely made a dent in its aura. Bisharp appeared behind Pancham and use X-Scissors. Serena rushed in kicking Bisharp away. Pyrrah looked to Serena and smiled. "Your pretty good." Serena smiled at the complement. "Tanks but you should see my boyfriend he's even better. He'll be entering next year." Pyrrah seemed to frown at this "That's too bad I won't be entering next year."

From beneath Braixen Steelix emerged striking Braixen with great force rendering its aura to zero and automatically sending it back into its Pokéball. Steelix begun to float in the air. "Whoa your Metagross can lift him up with Psychic!" Pyrrah didn't respond instead launching forward as Serena did the same. Suddenly Pyrrah leaped unto Metagross alongside Bisharp Metagross quickly ascended into the air. As Steelix struck downwards creating an Earthquake. Sylveon quickly lifted and threw Pancham and Serena up with her Ribbons as Steelix landed rendering her aura to zero. Pyrrah didn't waste a second as she jumped off of Metagross "Now!" Steelix launched forward using Giga Impact, As Metagross fired a Hyper Beam and Bisharp used Double Edge. The Three attacks rendered both Serena's and Pancham's auras to zero.

"And we have a Winner! The fourth! Time! Regional Champion! Pyrrah Nikos!"

Pyrrah quickly ran towards Serena waking her up and offering her three full restores and revives while taking a small potion to restore her own aura. "That was an excellent match. I hope we may have a battle again at some point." Before Serena could speak three people ran to Pyrrah the first boy going on and on about science while his little sister sighed. And the second saying how awesome the match was the Pikachu on his shoulder leaped from him landing on Pyrrah. "Why hello and who might you be." Ash walked up to the girl. "You ere amazing I hope we can battle one day my names Ash." Pyrrah eyes widened. "Oh yes I know you you're a quite famous trainer who has acquired countless badges. It would be an honor to battle you." After speaking a while and arranging a time to battle the next day the group went their separate ways. Pyrrah smiled, Looks as though she'd have one more memorable match before leaving for Beacon.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Ch 02 Youngster Ruby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon R.W.B.Y. Version**

 **Ch 01 Youngster Ruby**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this new series each chapter won't be as long as the other two however I should be able to write a chapter of this with either series due to its length. please enjoy.**

Ruby listened too This Will Be the Day while deciding between dust types before a man tapped on her shoulder. Ruby turned to see rather plain looking man dressed in black with a red ties and glasses. Who pointed to his ears. Ruby understood the gesture taking off her earphones so she could hear him.

"Yes?" The man seemed to scowl. "I said put your hands in the air. Now."

"Are you… Robbing me?"

"Yes" Ruby could not help but smirk. "Oh." The man begun to try to grab. "Hey d-" Before he could finish Ruby double kicked the man and used her semblance to recover her footing no sooner did another man come with a weapon drawn. Before she could act the Pokéball within her scarf opened. Treecko launched hitting the man with his tail and as the man staggered Treecko focused energy between his palms and form a blast firing Energy Ball into the man gun disarming him. Ruby didn't waste a second.

"Treecko Pound!" Treecko charged into the man launching him away Ruby quickly fallowed knowing she'd be at a rather serious disadvantage in closed corners. Both crashed through the window with Ruby landing on the man as she lifted herself Crescent Rose turned to its scythe mode. Treecko laid on the shoulder opposite it. Treecko jumped from her shoulder as she maneuvered her scythe anchoring it into the ground. Treecko landed on the end charging his Energy Ball.

A well-dressed man with bright orange hair looked at the girl. "Okay… Get her." the men begun to come out throwing their Pokéballs out were two Zubats and a Koofing Emerged. Treecko immediately fired at the Koofing doing little damage but pushing it back before Jumping at one of the opposing Zubat. Ruby lifted herself on her scythe and double kicked another grunt away before using the momentum to leap closer to the two others. While in the air Ruby threw her other Pokémon out no sooner than when it emerged it saw Treecko in trouble and rushed towards the unattended Zubat electricity begun to envelope its form until it was like a bolt of lightning. Pichu collided with the Zubat slamming it into a wall a knocking it out. Treecko not wanting to be outdone jumped untop of the Zubat and faced the Koofing fired Sludge at Treecko only for him to jump off the Zubat using pound only making the Zubat get hit by Sludge fainting the Pokémon Treecko breathed in deeply before firing out Dragon Breath subduing the toxic Pokémon.

Ruby wasted little time against the men taking the first two out one hit each. While dodging the machine gun fire using her semblance before launching him in the air and spin kicking him out.

The orange haired man mumbled something about the men being worth every cent clearly sarcastically before stepping towards Ruby. "Well Red I think we can all say it's been eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around" Two lights emerged behind him as both his Kingdra and Dragalge prepared Hyper Beams directed by his cane gun.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways" Roman fired his blast and the Twin Hyper Beams fallowed. Ruby jumped up barely avoiding the blast of which made a devastating scar in the cement. When she looked up Roman was gone thou Treecko quickly pointed to the ladder he was climbing. Ruby turned to the old Dust store owner asking if he'd be alright alone after a grunt of approval she chased after Roman. No sooner the when she and her Pokémon reached the top did a bulkhead emerge Roman wasted no time entering with his Pokémon. And turning to look at Ruby and gloat. He threw a piece of red dust and Dragalge fired a thunderbolt at it exploding the dust.

Before Ruby could react three four figures jumped before her Mismagius used protect. Glynda pressed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and fired energy while Gothitelle fired a Psybeam and Gardevoir fired a Moonblast at the Bulkhead. Violently rocking the ship. Glynda used an Ice Type dust and infused it with aura to produce a massive Hail. From the Opening a women emerged her dress glowing as fire formed around her body alongside her Typhlosion. She fired blast of fire at Glynda leaving dust shards on the ground wasting no time she ignited them causing explosions. Glynda and her Pokémon focused her aura around the shrapnel creating a large fine spear of glass. And launching it forwards The Typhlosion let loose a Blast Burn shattering the spear only for Glynda to redirect the shards back at the Bulkhead. And then spread apart like multiple serpent. The women focused her aura and released an Overheat. shattering the coils of glass.

Ruby, Treecko and Pichu fired bullets, Energy balls and Thunderbolts at the women only for a Hydreigon to appear and use Hyper Voice the sheer vibrations of the attack stopped the bullets momentum while also redirecting the path of the moves. The floor beneath Ruby and Glynda begun to glow. Gynda returned her Gothitelle and Mismagius and using her semblance pushed Ruby forward using her semblance being moving away herself. Ruby looked to the mature blonde. "You're a Huntress. Can I have your Autograph!" no sooner did the women glare daggers at Ruby and lift her up using her semblance. "You're in trouble young lady." Before Treecko or Pichu could React Gardevoir used Pyschic to lift them in the air similar to how Glynda held Ruby.

Before Glynda could speak her scroll begun to beep. Glynda answered seeming to be annoyed by the person at the other end. "But sir she- 'Sigh' Understood." Glynd a glared at Ruby one final time before taking her to the police station.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. while this story will focus on Jaune first I wish to introduce the other members of JNPR and RWBY before I reach that Also besides Jaune and** **Sun I have yet to decide the entire rosters of anyone's Pokemon and am open to suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version Ch 03**

 **Ch 03 Challenger Yang**

* * *

Yang waited by the Gym for her father seriously having to wait till after school was so annoying but she'd been waiting for this ever since entering Beacon. Riolu and Combusken played.

"Yang did you Summer School again?" Yang turned to see her father clearly annoyed. Yang just grinned in response. "No I just asked Uncle Qrow if I could leave his class early to take you on beside I already graduated don't see why I have to go anyways." Taiyang sighed. Of course he did well come in." Yang didn't waste a second walking into the place all eyes turned to her despite most people's thoughts muscles weren't everything the man here specialized in both a strong and fast physique alongside there Pokémon.

"Normally I would have you spar against a few of the trainers here but I already know what the results would be." Taiyang turned to his daughter. "Are you ready for your first true Gym Battle." Yang smiled.  
"Excellent the rules will be quite simple since it's your first Gym each will use only one Pokémon However while you can fight alongside your partner I cannot. Now without further wait. Come Out Hitmochan!"

"Combusken come here Riolu watch." Yang ran forward colliding fist with Hitmochan Yang backed up only for Combusken use an axe kick into the "Hitmochan Sky Uppercut!" Hitmochan fist slammed into Combusken's leg. Yang saw Combuskens aura drop signifying "Mach Punch!" Hitmochan closed into Yang and begun pummeling her. "Keep on!" Combusken jumped into the air launching out with a Hi-Jump Kick. Hitmochan slide left to let the attack hit Yang "Dynamic Punch!" Hitmochan lunged forward striking Combusken dead center launching her and Yang across the room into a wall leaving a small spider web. Yang jumped forward from the dust cloud eyes red as blood and hair glowing a fierce gold with all her strength she slammed into the Hitmochan's face. Despite this it did not flinch nor stagger. "Now Combusken Flame Charge!" Combusken launched forward flames engulfing his form.

Taiyang smirked. "Use Counter against Combusken!" Hitmochan fist hit dead center at Combusken head. The Pokémon flew through the stadium hit and breaking a wall. with his aura in the red but fainted. Yang didn't waste a second closing in on the worn down Pokémon. "Close Combat!" Yang and Hitmochan traded blow each taking just as much as the others but Yang smiled, she knew every hit Hitmochan made just lowered his strength and endurance while every hit she took just made her that much stronger. Final Yang pulled her fist backwards to let loose one final punch, even without the order Hitmochan readied another Dynamic Punch the two collided. Each hitting the other in the them back to the ground. But in the end only Yang stood up. Taiyang didn't waste a second running up to the two with Combusken over his shoulder giving bother a potion and water.

"Yang you have to learn to coordinate better with Combusken if you had done so you would have seen the counter coming and could've stop her from fainting" Yang lowered the water "I know I wasn't thinking… Sooo did I win." Taiyang shrugged pulling out the badge and handing it to Yang. "Yes good match." Yang looked to the Hitmochan. "So never seen him before." Taiyang shrugged "found him a few weeks' backs fighting some Grimm." Taiyang looked to Hitmochan who merely nodded. Well lucky you Taiyang smiled back at his daughter pushing an egg into her arms. "Whoa what's this?"

"That is why he was fighting the Grimm consider it yoor graduation present." Yang looked at it smiling. So it'll be a Tyrogue huh. Awesome!" Yang hugged her father "Thanks dad! I'm gonna go to Vale to buy a incubator!" As Yang exited the Gym she looked down at the egg smiling. She opened her scroll to a picture of who she believed to be her mother. "Now I have an alibi for going to Vale been mean to hit up Club. Haven't even hatched and your already helping me you a cool kid." Yang got on Bumblebee and drove to the docks with a smile on her face. "Wonder if I'll get into another fight there." Riolu jumped unto Yang's lap while Combusken sat behind her with the egg in her bag "But first gotta hit the PokéCenter."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed still need suggestions for Pokemon for each character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version**

 **Chapter 04**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this Chapter it is a bit longer due to it focusing on two characters instead of just one.**

* * *

Ren was worried. Not for his childhood friend but for her opponents. He personally had nothing against the rich snobs and their double battle but unfortunately they just had to say her precious Slakoth was a commoner Pokémon didn't they.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel on that boys disgusting bug!" What did he just say? Ren looked up at the blonde boy and was less than pleased. "Excuse me I might have misheard you." Ninjask flew above the opposing Pokémon before launching Shadow Ball at the small Pokémon launching Chimchar into a wall. "What did you just call my Ninjask? Use Aerial Ace" Nonjask vanished only to reappear tearing into the small monkey Pokémon securing the rather easy win.

Ren walked up to the boy. "You lost I hope you'll practice the act of thinking before speaking next time." The rich teen lowered his head in defeat returning his poor Pokémon. Ren looked on to see Nora and her Slakoth cheering and dancing away as the rich girl clutched her fainted Persian it really was unfair what her semblance did to the Hyper Active Slakoth it outpaced and overpowered Vigoroths thanks to Nora Channeling her aura into it scared Ren when he thought of how it would be when it finally evolved.

"Renny we're done here right let's hurry and get to Beacon I'm bored again."

"Nora you just had a battle."

"Yeah we were walking than that girl made fun of captain Snuggles than you convinced me to battle her instead of breaking her legs than she said start than Slakoth attacked than we danced and it was over and now I'm bored again. Let hurry and go!"

Ren couldn't help but chuckle at the girl. He really had grown use to his childhood friend he really was glad he had gotten accepted into Beacon, With Nora there was never really any doubt the girl had manage to beat a two gym leader when she was just 11 and now days she could spar regularly with his Rhyhorn. Ren on the other hand had the recommendation of the owner of their foster home and Pokémon lab professor Elm of Mistral as well as Professor Rowan of Atlas for his help in the research of Evolution the most significant one being his first Pokémon's Ninjask all though his combat prowess isn't anything to sneeze at either.

"Hey their you brat better hand us your Pokémon before things get bad for you." Ren and Nora turned to the group of man bearing a red R on their shirts stomping on the rich boy while his sister backed away obviously scared from a trio of Zubats and a Koffing.

"Hey now little girl why don't ya just had me that Persian of yours all nice like, kay?" Before the man could say another word Nora slammed Magnhild into the Team Rocket grunt launching him away ehiler Captain Cuddles used Yawn against Koffing without missing a beat Nora pointed her hand to the Zubat and channeled electricity from her own body at them. Ren just as quickly rushed into the three dog piling the boy alongside Ninjask the two wasted no time beating away the grunts luckily Team Rocket tended to prefer quantity over quality.

"You Pathetic Maggots I can't believe this you can't even handle mere children!" he just had to jinx it. Ren flinched when he heard that familiar voice though he had seriously hoped he would never hear it again the large man looked down upon him. "Lieutenant Surge."

surge looked down to Ren obviously very displeased with the sight. "Well I'll be if it is ol' Flowerboy."

"It's Ren actually." Surged scoffed at the words furrowing his brow as he regarded the boy. "Hey do we know him Renny?"

"'Sigh' Nora how do you not remember your first gym battle? Him and five of the other Gym leaders were exposed to work alongside team rocket remember."

"Oh year that's right you're the crybaby." Surge Glared at the girl with very evident rage. "You Broke My Legs You Bitch! It's your fault I couldn't walk for a year!"

"Nah-uh it was Renny's idea!" Ren swore he didn't think when he told Nora to go break a leg he never in his wildest dreams though it would turn out like that. Ren turned to Surge "What are you doing here didn't you and the rest of team Rocket go into Hiding after Geovanni disbanded you lot." Surge sneered at Ren. "Shut your face!" Ren knew to get him angry so he'd make a mistake. "Explain to me why Team Rocket is here again didn't your boss not show up even after your organization tried to contact him three years back." Surge growled again. "You idiots don't understand a thing." Surge opened fired on the two forcing them to back up before he smiled and pointed to Nora. "Well I think it's about time I paid you back for what you've done." Before Nora could speak a gigantic explosion enveloped her form fainting Slakoth and vastly damaging Nora she turned to see the fainted Voltorb and no sooner did two more roll up to her before simultaneously exploding rendering Nora to her knees with her aura depleted.

"Nora!" Just as Ren ran to her as bolt of lightning struck him he saw looked to the Magneton only for Surge to throw out his Electabuzz and Raichu. Electabuzz struck Ren's stomach with consecutive Thunder Punches. Raichu rushed at Ninjask who barely manage to avoid the blindingly fast Pokémon. Surge laughed at the display before him. "Bout time we ended this little game now Flowerboy, and let's start out with your little Hammergirl!" Surge threw another Pokéball out releasing a Shiny Electrode that Ren guessed was stolen that landed before Nora. "Your little friend felt the power of a Self-Destruct now let's see how she feels about something a little bit bigger! Electrode use Explosion!" Nora couldn't move all she could do was shield Slakoth with herself as a bright lights begun to emerge from Electrode's body. Ren Pokéball slammed into its head releasing his sparring partner his Shiny Mienfoo the Pokémon wasted no time using the fact that it was in the air to start off its High Jump Kick launching the Electrode away from Nora leaving to explode and faint itself.

"Mienfoo Help." Mienfoo looked to the Magnimite and focused its aura into its palms until it formed a sphere and launched the blast out at Magnimite. Ren focused his and Caught Electabuzz punch. "Your gonna regret hurting Nora." Ren threw Electabuzz away from himself along with sending out the Pokémon that had amazed Elm so much before he rushed forward at Surge. His Shedinja Surged starred at the shell off a Pokémon. "So that that's the thing the boss is so interested in huh." Surged smiled as he rose his scroll to it. "Are you kidding me its only got one HP!" Surge smiled. "Electabuzz that things probably just as fast as his other bug use your trump card "the Electabuzz rushed towards Ren as a white light begun to surround it.

"You saw that my Shedinja's a ghost types you should know better than to use a move like Giga Impact on him." Surge smiled. "Oh don't worry Flowerboy he knows what he's doing." No sooner did lightning begin to surround the Electabuzz. "He's using Wild Charge at the same time as Giga Impact." Surge laughed as he fought back Ren. "That's right say goodbye to your bug." Electabuzz slammed into Shedinja creating a massive explosion. Surge Grinned at the obvious victory before going pale as he saw Electabuzz on its hands and knees from the strain of its attack Ren smiled. "Shedinja use Hyper Beam." An orb of light appeared before Electabuzz before enveloping it. "H-how?"

"Wonderguard."

"W-what?"

"It appears you didn't bother to check its ability. Its allows him to be immune to all the attacks he has a resistance to including electric and normal type moves." Ren grabbed Surge by the arm before throwing the man into a tree. Ren turned to his Ninjask. "Double team." Raichu struck Ninjask only to fall straight thru it. "Let's try something new. Ninjask combine Aerial Ace and X-Scissors." Ninjask disappeared in thin air reappearing behind Raichu causing it to faint. Ren returned the two insectoid Pokémon before turning back to Surge who he'd figured aura would be healing him up by now. Only to see the Koffing awake and before him. Ren unloaded StormFlower into it stopping before it and using Force Palm launching it into a tree and throwing a piece of ice dust at it and firing at it causing it to explode outward freezing the Koffing solid.

Ren turned to get a jab from the healed Surge. Ren didn't waste any time using Low Sweep on him and locking his arm and slamming Surge into the ground with a Vital Throw. before applying Force Palm burying him into the earth. "H-how you couldn't even fight before?" Ren turned to see Mienfoo standing before the defeated Magnimite. "When Nora told me she wanted to be a Huntress I trained as hard as I could though it was only at Oaks lab that I started to improve that Mienfoo parents and me sparred daily until I learned to fight like them." Ren pulled out his scroll contacting the nearest police force. Ren heard an odd ring noise and turned to see Surge grinning even as he spat blood. "Hehe too slow Flowerboy." Ren pointed StormFlower to the former Gym Leader. "What do you mean as far as I can tell your defeated."

"And what makes you think that?"

"All your Pokémon and grunts are out for the count and the officers are on their way as we speak." Surge's Grin seemed to grow. "You don't get it do you?" Ren's eye twitched. "Flowerboy my worthless underling and me weren't here to nab some rich peoples Pokémon the grunts were just being stupid. No we were here for you." Ren's eyes widened. "Or more specifically that Pokémon off yours the boss heard about it. and wanted us to nab it though if we didn't he at least wanted us to send him the info about it we collected with our scroll to him."

"So that was what that ring was? Dammit."

"So take me away if you want. Is what I would say if not for this little guy." Before Ren could speak a Abbra appeared on top of Surge alongside another former Gym Leader with long dark purple blueish hair as well as wearing a black Team Rocket uniform the women smiled and rose a hand to Ren pushing him back into a tree. "Really Surge you need me to save you." Surge looked to the women sneering. "Shut it Sabrina and take care of the kid." Sabrina turned to Ren shifting her fingers causing Ren's arms and legs to stretch out. Sabrina begun to smile until she looked up and frowned. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." Ren turned his head to see a Atlesian airship and glyphs appearing as a women clad in white descended before them. The huntress didn't waste a second quickly summoning white Grimm and throwing out a Aurorus no sooner did a hail storm erupt.

Sabrina clicked her tongue in frustration before turning back to Surge. "Looks like we have to retreat, now."

Surge looked to Ren with a colossal open mouth grin "I'll tell the boss you said hi Flowerboy." Sabrina teleported them away leaving the grunts behind. Winter gritted her teeth but eventually calmed down and released the grunts Pokémon. Ren thanked the women named Winter who offered to take them to Beacon alongside her little sister though Ren refused he needed time to think.

(Southern Mistral Forest/ 8 AM)

Ren starred at the Nora were would he even start how had she manage to get so hurt and yet wake up earlier then him good as new cradling the same shiny Electrode that nearly killed her yesterday. "Hey Renny look at my new friend." Ren sighed he knew there was no point in arguing. Ren sighed. "Well Nora just remember to feed him." Ren stood up and smiled to Nora throwing out his Rhyhorn and climbing on it alongside Nora. "I really love Rocky." Ren smiled at his friend. I'm sure one day you'll get someone just as amazing.

"I hope so!"

Ren clutched the device Elm had given him if their theory was right a Rhydon could evolve with this through trading and he could wait to see how his best friend would react when he gave who she dubbed Rocky to her he knew she already had caught a Pokémon for him. Though neither her or the professor would tell him anything about it which was a bit concerning to him that she had even gotten the Oak to hide something from him.

"Hey Renny I was you were right!" Ren turned to his partner whose eyes were glued to her scroll. "What was I right about."

"That that Pyrrah girl won."

"Oh well it was pretty obvious."

"Oh Renny it says she's gonna be attending Beacon! Maybe we'll meet her, or better maybe I'll be able to fight her." Ren felt a shiver up his spine at the thought. "yeah… maybe." Before Nora could continue Rhyhorn roared and ran west towards Vale.

* * *

 **So let me explain why Shedinja are such a big thing in Remnant pokemon still remain a mystery in some regards some pokemon evolution haven't been discovered yet because people don't have the time to train weak pokemon. like Magikarp its a pretty useless pokemon so most hunters and trainers avoid it and never learned it evolved into Gyradose some even think Gyrados eat them because they live in the same location causing people to believe they are part of each other food chains Shednija on the other hand is easy to explain most hunters catch bug pokemon because they evolve fast despite being weak they make up for it with quantity over quality so usually there isn't any space also pokeballs work like in the anime so they don't brake like in the game because of this people don't carry many. let it be noted that I am using the manga versions of Koga, Lt. Surge, Sabrina and Blaine where they worked for team Rocket and went into hiding. also Red and Ash both exist in this world and begun they're jopurneys at the same time Red choose Charamander, Blue picked Squirtle and his twin brother Gary picked Bulbasuar while ash was left with pikachu also while I'm using the eveil Gym Leaders I am not using the evil Elite Four hope you like it please enjoy and feel free to leave a review also still need help deciding on some pokemon for all; the characters specifically Raven and Qrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version**

 **Chapter 05**

* * *

Weiss was ecstatic not that she'd ever admit it. Before her not only her older sister but also her partner Jean the previous Atlas Champion and current Elite Four Dragon Master not that her sister was anything less mind you. Weiss was truly in debt to the Dragon master for convincing Winter to allow her to go to the Islands of Alola with them she had to admit it was so odd that the residents of those island called them that, everyone else called them Dracova's Fire. Weiss was nervous though her sister had received an emergency signal from the Mistral police department and they had made a slight detour to where some hunter-in-training had subdued some thugs of sort. Winter pleaded to her partner that she could handle detaining some thugs.

Weiss sighed. "Don't worry lil sis we're still heading to Vale before we drop this group of bastards off in Atlas." Weiss looked to Jean relieved truly she liked how the former champion called her lil sis she was use to such plain familiarity and it was actually surprisingly welcomed to her. "T-thankyou I have to admit I think Winters just waiting for an excuse to take me back."

"Ah she just worried about you it's a big sisters job I'm saying that from experience."

"So you have younger siblings?"

"8 actually now that you're in the mix." Jean stretched her hand out to pat Weiss's head a action that would usually prone her to act hostile thou from the women that had done so much for her in such a small amount of time it was surprisingly welcomed. "You have 7 siblings." Jean looked at Weiss with a huge Grin. "Yep my sister Jen's a Huntress Jennifer's a Gym Leader hell my sister Jasmine runs a Pokémon Daycare and my sister Jenova and Jade just got accepted into Haven and Shade. Thou my sister Jill is a bit sad, one of her friends just got personally invited to Beacon by the headmaster himself and will be attending this year but with the friend and her older sister out of Signal apparently she's the best the Combat School."

Weiss was rather shocked all the siblings of Jean seemed to be rather impressive themselves until she noticed. "Your forgetting on aren't you?" Jean smiled at her. "Yeah I have a little brother too he actually triplets with Jade and Jenova." Weiss seemed to perk up at the mention of another hunter-in-training. "Oh will he be attending a Hunter Academy as well?" Jean gave Weiss an another opened mouth grin. "He'll be attending Beacon actually thou I doubt he thinks I know that." Weiss couldn't help but cheer at the idea of the former champion's brother attending alongside her. "That's wonderful news I'm sure we'll get along he must be quite exceptional to be able to enter Beacon."

Jean couldn't help but frown "if only." The comment genuinely confused Weiss. "What do you mean." Jean looked to her with less than pleased expression. "Well my lil bro is the only son to our family so our dad Drayden and his parents Drake and Drasna decided that he would be better suited to be a politician or public servant a person to help secure close ties to other families." Weiss frowned at the statement she had always heard great things about the three Dragon Master, it surprised Weiss hear that they thought similar to her own father who she was assured was less than pleased with Weiss's choice attending Beacon. "Dad refused to train to use Pokémon him and even convinced mom to not give him huntsman training." Jean as visibly annoyed at the thought perhaps due to her having now be the current and debatably strongest Dragon Master after defeating Champion Iris.

"But then if he had no training how did he manage to get into Beacon?"

"Well I felt bad that Jaune wasn't even given a chance to choose to a trainer or huntsman hell he even tried to prove he could do it by saving up money and buying a Pokéball unfortunately he caught vastly unimpressive Pokémon not even fit for battle back when he was 11 I don't even get why grandpa drake kept around that old crappy fishing rod. And I felt bad for him so when he was 16 I bought an Ultra Balls for his, Jade's and Jenova's birthday. He ended up catching a rather common Pokémon but to my surprise he was a natural trainer even better than me when I got my first Pokémon thou I was only seven. After I saw how good he was I convinced him to go on a journey and train his Pokémon for a year. Next thing I know he's telling me how he's gonna be a huntsman."

Jean wasn't about to spill how Jaune had gotten fake transcripts she figured Jaune had earned the chance to try to be a huntsman. Didn't mean she and Jen hadn't decided to try and help his odds they called Ozpin to plead for him to give their brother a chance knowing full well no transcript no matter how good would trick Glynda or the clever headmaster himself however much their surprise Ozpin told them that the gym leaders Brock, Flannery, Elesa, Clair and even Steven Stone had called Ozpin before them. Just what had Jaune done in a single year.

Lucky for Jean Weiss had chosen not to pry anymore. Jean looked at the girl. "Well that's enough of that lets talk about you I've got to say I love you knew friend though my Pokémon a far less inclined." Weiss seemed genuinely pleased by the words not wasting a second throwing out the three Jean always wanted to giggle when she saw a Snorunt the way they shook was just adorable however it was two behind her that caught Jean's attention. Frost and Flare she had to admit the names fit them she still couldn't decide which was more adorable the reddish brown Fire type Vulpix red tails and almond colored eyes or the unique white Vulpix from Alola with blue paws and eyes. The two standing beside one another really did leave quite the impression.

"Hey I think I have something you'll like Jean smiled as she dug through her bag but finally she pulled out a beautiful turquoise stone. Weiss's eyes widened at the sight obviously recognizing it. "Is that a Dawn stone?"

"Yep I figured you wouldn't want to have a Glalie like your sister."

"I couldn't possibly accept such a gift." Jean merely grinned once again. "Nonsense Winter's my partner which makes her and you practically family what kind of older sister would I be if I kept a stone for myself that I couldn't even use. Take it." Weiss hesitated at first but finally accepted the stone. And almost immediately gave it Snorunt no sooner did her cute Pokémon surge with a bright light.

* * *

 **Sorry that I didn't focus on Weiss I just couldn't think of a good conflict for her and I felt I couldn't improve the White Trailer with the presence of pokemon either so I decided to use it for some explaining so first off no Drake and Drasna aren't married I just though it would be cool to make Jaune be related to Dragon master and also I figure while I was at it I may as well make Jaune's dad one of my favorite gym leaders Drayden also you may notice Jean didn't tell Weiss her last name thats because I don't want Weiss to know he's related to her Weiss knows Jean as Former Atlas Champion Jean, Dragon Master Jean or Atlas Elite Four Member Jean the Arc name belongs to Jaune's mother hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version**

 **Chapter 06**

* * *

Blake stroked her Espur's head as she waited for Adam, Her Noibat flew above her keeping an eye out like he always had ever since they met in Menagerie. Blake had to admit she was nervous about the mission not because of the dangers of assaulting a Schnee supply train but because of Adam she had spent a long time deciding this alongside her Pokémon. She watched her group become corrupt and vile no better than organizations like Team Rocket, Snagem or even Cipher no in fact they The White Fang has become worse, they just wanted to destroy humanity they didn't want equality anymore no they wanted genocide. She wasn't going to be involved with them not anymore even Adam not after how after a center women appeared and offered him that fowl Pokémon that he used now.

"Blake… Its time"

Blake turned to look to the man she had once loved maybe even the last time she would ever look to him.

"Okay."

She quickly returned Noibat and Espur grabbed her hair the two launched off to the side of a steep hill looking out to the train trails. Adam and Blake quickly let out their Pyroars Blake had decided she would leave her Pyroar with Adam because she knew if she took it from her mate it would hurt its heart to much something Blake could understand even now after all she'd done she knew leaving Adam would hurt her more than any Grimm could but she already seen him become a murder she wouldn't watch him become a monster to.

Blake heard the roar of the train and no sooner did she and Adam leap out to it along their Pyroars the four sliding down the steep slant before jumping off the land on the train Adam stabbing Wilt into the top to hold on. While Espur used its Psychic power to land her safely on her the roof. While the Pyroars landed by digging their claws in the steel. The four jumped down into the cart Blake and Adam could see the Atlesian Knight-130 just like their Pokémon thanks to their amplified senses.

"Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way."

Blake looked at the knights at least seeing twenty-four

"Don't be so dramatic." Before they could speak another word the Atlesian knights switched their arms to a chain gun of sorts. "Intruder, identify yourself" Adam stood straight regarding the robotic knight. He pulled Blush's trigger firing Wilt at the center of the of its head pushing it back. Adam rushed forward gripping Wilt and while simultaneously decapitating the Atlesian Knight and slashing down his blade diagonally through the chest from behind. The Robot that saw the feat of physical prowess opted to switch to close range battle switching out their chainguns with blades. Blake was starting to understand why these models we being replace by the new 200 models in a few months two attempted to strike Blake from behind only for he to draw form a shadow using the momentum of it to carry Gambol Shroud threw them slicing them in half. Adam and Blake met at the center of the attack alongside their Pokémon the two Pyroars tore into any knights stupid enough to approach them. While Espur stopped the majority of bullets firing in their direction. Blake was surprised by how fast they were destroying the bots. A bot begun to firing at the two Adam blocked the bullet that were a threat to him with Wilt. While Blake ran forward relying on her Espur to stop the approaching bullets while she could block them herself with Gambol Shroud why take the risk. Blake met face to face with the firing Atlesian Knight cutting apart its legs and head. Landing she swung her blade down cutting into one diagonally and immediately performed a low spin raising her sword to tear apart another's legs. Blake pulled out the sheath slamming into the abdomen of it and axe kicking its head. Blake rushed forward using her shadows to both propel her as well as cut into the knights in mere moment. Performing a series of nonlethal hits Blake launched the Atlesian Knight into the air for Adam to kick into the door busting it open.

Six more Atlesian knights rushed forward

"Let's do this."

before they could act the Pyroars rushed forward to tackle into them launching two off the train Adam Male Pyroar tore into the knight with Fire Fang while her used flame charge to tackle into the remaining three and followed with overheat incinerating them. Espur lifted the now emerging with Knights with Psychic before dropping them to the sides. Blake took out the further away ones using the ribbons of Gambol Shroud the launching the guns away using her ribbon to pull the trigger. Firing them off at the bots Adam seemed disappointed at not having gotten a chance to injure them. The two rushed into the next cart

Adam opened a chest to see the large supply of dust and smiled. Espur levitated a Pokéball to Blake from a case of sorts Blake could only star at it curiously. "Perfect. Move up to the next cart I'll set the charges. I'll set the charges." Blake was shocked she thought they were using them after they took the dust and reach a stop but if she was understanding right he intended to use the dust to amplify the explosion.

"What about the crew members?"

Adam looked perplexed at her question. "What about them?" somehow Blake knew that would be his answer. The two heard a very odd noise. They turned to see a red and black massive Spider Droid drop down. Blake and her Pyroar launched forward while Adam distracted it. the Droid hit Blake away while Pyroar bit down into it with Crunch though it seemed to hardly notice. The Spider Droid stepped towards Blake her Espur struggled to keep it away with Psychic but it did little good. Adam jumped forward alongside his Pyroar Adam struck the droid pushing it back while his Pyroar did much the same as Blake digging into it with Fire Fang. The second he stopped hitting the droid kicked him away and fired at him. the droid tried to stomp on Blake like a bug ironically only for the Pyroars to simultaneously us Heat Wave together and leaping off it giving Adam the chance to grab Blake.

"We need to get out of here." The Spider Droid combined its cannon firing a massive beam of light. Adam threw out the Pokémon that women left him the Tauros emerged Blake felt sick looking at the sickening energy coming off of it. its aura looked almost like that of a Grimms essence. "Use Shadow End" Tauros charged forwards as the mass of sinister aura collected at the front the Pokémon slammed into the light beam creating an explosion that tore apart the cart top. The Tauros roared as cuts appeared on its form from the rebound of its attack. Adam smiled at the attack before the for saw the Spider Droid emerge with only slight damage.

Adam cut open the door and the six bolted out. Preparing for the Spider Droid. "Buy me some time."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it." Adam readied his stance. Blake sent out Noibat and rushed forward alongside the two Pyroars avoiding the blast and closing in. she leapt up throwing Gambol Shroud into the droid. The three rushed around the droid slashing into it. Blake leapt above the two of them. Espur helping her lift up high she jumped on its legs using her shadow to avoid the blast place the barrel of her weapon between the Spider Droids neck and opened fire. Blake jumped back just as the faced her Noibat fired its Dragon Pulse down upon it stunning the droid. "Shadow Half." Tauros roared as streams of twisted aura left Tauros's body stabbing into the Pyroars droid and even Tauros himself Blake looked in horror as Adam's Tauros struggled to raise. The Spider Droid launched it beam.

"Move." Adam lifted Wilt and absorbed the blast with it the red of his hair and clothes brightened as he laughed facing the robot the leapt at him. Adam struck the Spider Droid with Wilt shredding the droid apart before evaporating it to mere particles. Blake looked at Adam's Tauros and how it struggled to stand with so many lacerations caused by its own attacks at Adam's command she knew he wasn't the person she'd loved. Blake jumped to the next cart and stared at Adam who rushed to her only to stop when he faced Blake who looked at him so sadly. Blake threw her Pyroar's Pokéball to the other cart.

"Goodbye." Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and severed the coupler connecting the carts Adam reached out to Blake but she refused to hear what he said scared that if she heard his words her heart may waver. Adam's Pyroar grabbed it's Pokéball from his belt and alongside its mate the two Pyroars rushed forward leaping unto her cart Blake's with its Pokéball in its mouth. She remembered hearing that Pyroars were noble creatures perhaps they two knew the White Fang had become nothing more than a organization of hatred and terror and like her refused to continue on as its soldiers. Blake petted her Pyroar while Adam's didn't brake eye contact with its master until the cart was out of sight.

Blake opened her scroll the man she on the other end smiled at her while holding his mug. "I assume you went through with it miss Belladonna." Blake nodded Ozpin raised a brow. "Well as I said I see potential in you and I had confidence that you would choose the right path I already sent a firend of mine information on this so called Shadow Pokémon you informed me of and as arranged your charges will be dropped." Ozpin took a long sip. "I expect you in a week miss Belladonna."

"One thing." Blake petted her Pyroar as well as remembering the Pokéball Espur had given her.. "I have three more Pokémon than we agreed on two of which I feel should be retired from battling against Grimm… or people." Ozpin gave a warm smiled. "Of course I'm sure professor Oak will understand and be more than happy to care for them on his land here at Beacon." Blake smiled ending her call. She opened the Pokéball to see small cat like Pokémon she picked up the creature scanning it with her scroll.

"Litten huh?"

* * *

 **I truly hoped you enjoyed this chapter I so to clear one thing up when Cinder left the first time in this series she left a Shadow pokemon to tempt Adam Blake didn't see her but she did hear her so no she won't recognize Cinder at Beacon. Shadow pokemon are created by combining a Grimm essence with the soul of a pokemon once again feel free to leave a review and still haven't decided on pokemon rosters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version**

 **Chapter 07**

* * *

Cinder Fall had not expected this how had he beaten her and her pawns so easily and with a single Pokémon no less. She looked out to Adam who was battling against the man she had hoped to recruit to her ranks.

Adam couldn't understand how he couldn't match this human. He was blocking Adams chokutō Wilt with the watch on his wrist. "Come now aren't you supposed to be the leader of the terrifying White Fang." Adam rose Blush to the man only for him to place his palm against the barrel Adam fired but to his surprise Blush's dust round didn't do a thing to the man's hand. No sooner did he pull Blush towards himself as well as Adam he quickly delivered a knee to his stomach fallowed by an elbow to the back of his head. Adam begun to raise only to feel a foot slam into the back of his head stomping him into the ground. Adam felt the barrel of Blush against his back. "I wonder if I fired this point blank would you go paralyzed by having your spin severed via dust around or would you die from your heart being blasted apart first?" Adam was had fought his fair share of psychopaths as well as bigots and the plaining murder yet this man terrified him. not because of the threat he was giving Adam but because of how it sounded leaving his lips as if he was simply curious of something unconcerning most man would be giving line after line of some type anti-White Fang speech making themselves out to be heroes. But not him he just ponders his own question despite being a human before the leader of the White Fang.

Geovanni looked down at the Faunus boy. True his little group did wish to detroy humanity but wanting something if far different from it being possible. Much like how he wished to take over the entire world. Easy to want but impossible seeing as how the The Creature of Grimm owned most of it. No this boy was no threat he doubts his little group would ever be a real threat his fairly newly revived Team Rocket.

Adam looked up from the ground his visor shattered revealing his scarlet eyes. "Why haven't you killed me?" Geovanni ever so slight smirked. He lifted up Adam and stood him up before himself. "Oh dear we you seem to misunderstand something. You're not my enemy boy far from it in fact I should be thanking you." Geovanni placed a hand Adam's shoulder. "sure your group may have killed some of my grunts but that the extent of it and in exchange for not getting in your way you bring act of terrorism. Oh sorry Revolution 'snicker, snicker' drawing everybody's attention away from us, I mean who really pays attention to thefts and a bit extortion when there are terrorist running around right Roman."

Geovanni broke his Adam's gaze turning to face the ginger haired master theft who was pinned to the ground along Cinder and her two goons as well as their Pokémon. "M4 let him stand would you." Roman felt the invisible force lift from his form as well as his Pokémon. "Sorry about that old friend you understand though I'm sure if the positions were reversed you'd have done the same."

"Of course I would but I wouldn't have let you go so easily."

Geovanni merely shrugged at the comment. "Well I already know you came here with no hostilities the fact that your ice cream themed nightmare isn't here is proof of that." Geovanni understood the threat that girl posed she could be compared to that of a gym leader or even possibly a member of the elite four. Roman chuckled at the reasoning "You seemed to have mellowed out quite a bit by the way I must say love the suit especially long trench coat and embroidered scarf." Geovanni chuckled at the words. "Well one's organization collapsing due to the actions of a single ten-year-old tends to force a man to take a rather serous look at himself I've notice that when ones always worrying and brooding he's all but asking to fail. Truly the whole stoic leader of the criminal organization stick is far too used. As far as my wardrobe goes, what can I say I couldn't let you continue to show me up. 'sigh' now back to business."

Geovanni placed Blush back into Adam's hand before walking towards the foolish little girl that had forced them all into this situation. Geovanni lifted Cinder by her hair raising her to eye level. With himself. "So miss Falls if you would be so kind as to explain to me why even after I invited you into my home after Nascour request and give you a chance to do business you go and demand my allegiance?" Cinder glared at Geovanni but he saw the fear in her stare she knew she had made a grave mistake now the only question is what would he do to discipline the foolish child. Geovanni leaned in close enough for her to feel his breath. "Did you think having the White Fang and Roman along with come children with parent issues and some half-baked power make you invincible or even a plausible threat to me." Geovanni pulled Cinder to force her face to face with himself. "make no mistake the only reason your still breathing is because killing you will only upset Cipher not that Greevil will care if I gave him the failures of my M4 they would more than make up for the loss of you."

Geovanni snapped his finger and no sooner did the Pokémon behind him release its psychedelic hold on them including Cinders she looked to the legendary birds that it had pinned so easily even with their power being amplified by turning them into Shadow Pokémon. Geovanni walked to his seat and faced Cinder with his Pokémon dubbed M4 by his side. "Well seeing as how Negotiation has failed I'll decide the terms of our relationship. Cipher will tell me what you need and I will give you what I feel comfortable with. Now then leave."

Just as Cinder was about to protest she saw a women and approach Geovanni the women wore a white business suit with a long skirt that cut up to just above the knee and wore white heeled boots and long yellow triangular earrings along with a black badge with the R Symbol she had reddish orange hair the formed a single leaned back fin like spike at the center of her skull and going down her to shoulder length before curving to create an anchor shape. The women glared at Cinder but for a moment but that was enough for Cinder to see the red glow around her eyes Cinder knew she was a maiden as well though unlike herself she had the complete powers of a maiden. "Ah Ariana what might I do for you."

"Sir Sabrina and Surge have returned with information on the Pokémon you were interested in." Geovanni smiled at the news. "Very good would you accompany me?"

"I-it would be my honor sir." Geovanni stood up and left alongside his Executive completely ignoring Cinders presence but not being so stupid as to leave her alone with her group as M4 stared at her clad in its weird armor. Cinder raised her scroll to the monster only for it to switch between unidentified and the legendary Pokémon Mew.

"Well then

* * *

 **Okay first up sorry I didn't show Jaune yet but I really wanted to do this chapter Geovanni is my favorite villain so I decided he should be a character and this is seven years after his defeat at the hands of Red also the pokemon he's using is not Mewtwo but it is similar. I introduced Geovanni to change some things such as Roman having to do such things a mere theft wouldn't dream of trying as well as the fact that I really wanted to make Cinder pay for killing Pyrrah and I figured making her realize she isn't at the top is much better than straight out killing her hope you enjoy. please leave a review and suggestions for hunters pokemon teams.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version**

 **Chapter 08**

* * *

How had he gotten here. they were going so well to he had finally gotten the nerve to come to Vale only to find was still nervous about it what if someone figured out he had faked his transcripts or if his family figured out her was here or what if he got himself killed no couldn't think like that. Remember what Clair said whatever you do it with confidence… or was that Flannery might have been Elesa god dammit getting off track, it not even that important he still has another week till he has to attend plenty of time to calm down.

After a few hours of debating Jaune decided he's already committing forgery might as well grab a fake I.D. while he's at it. and actually tie to hit a club and have some fun hell you had to have a kidney of steel to survive with Grandpa Drake and he knew he could dance what could ever go wrong. The answer a lot, a lot could go wrong quickly Jaune stood outside a place called The Club only to see 6 men surrounding a rather cute girl with an umbrella. "Of course this happening while I'm here." Jaune took a deep breath and pulled out his Pokéball. "Okay buddy lets be some heroes."

Neo was really bored because Roman and the fire lady with her misfit minion left to Mistral she had nothing to do. She seriously hated going to bars mainly because everyone assumed she was a tween. Which only really ever left her with the choice to go to Junior's Club with the world's crappiest name since he at least knew threw Roman that she was in fact 23. So she had to come here but then some of Juniors idiots who apparently thought she was Roman trophy girl or something decided to relieve some of their anger towards him on her. Good news she wouldn't be bored bad news if she attacked Cinder would be definitely be mad.

"So scared you can't speak huh. Good you should be. Now you have to choice's miss one we could ruff you up for all the crap your sugar daddy did to us or two 'heh' you could show why he keeps you around." Yep I'm killing them.

"Aerial Acrobatics!" Zubat disappeared reappearing by each grunt hitting them away from the of them begun to lift his Pokéball. "Zubat use Air Cutter!" Zubat launched blades of wind at the men slashing his hand causing him to drop his pokeball. "Now use Hypnosis!" Before the men could speak two fell to the floor passed out. One man pulled out a machine gun and begin to fire at the Pokémon. Jaune lurched forward pulling out Corcea Mors shield and blocked the bullets "Zubat use Giga Heatwave!" Zubat screeched as wave of distorted air rushed to the grunts they begun too sweet and let of their gun that were beginning to glow if the heat wasn't taking them out the green orbs of light that left their bodies were.

"You missed me brat." Jaune turned to see the man throw out a Golbat. "Just give up kid and nobody has to get hurt." Jaune clicked his fingers and Zubats ears tucked in. Jaune begun to rapidly bang his shield causing Golbat to screech in pain. "What the hell!"

"Zubat use Wing Attack." Zubat lunged forward slamming into its evolution making it loss balance. "Now Zubat use another Wing Attack!" The grunt smiled knowing his Pokémon definitely out powered its pre-evolution just before the two could collide Jaune grinned. Neo felt her face blushed as she looked at the boy's expression. "Do a Barrel Roll!" Zubat skillfully avoided the attack catching both the Golbat and Grunt off guard. "Use Aerial ace to change directions!" Zubat disappeared and reappeared above Golbat. "Now use Brave Bird with Zen Headbutt!" Zubat rocketed towards the Golbat slamming into it and stopping just short of the ground. Golbat hit the earth hard creating a crater. Before the grunt could act Jaune pointed to him. "Giga Drain!" Zubat looked to the man absorbing large orbs of energy from his form. The man fell back exhausted. Zubat flew to Jaune landing on his right shoulder.

Neo looked to the boy amazed that because he had beat them but because he had beat the with a Zubat one of the weakest Pokémon and even defeating its final evolution she had never heard of a Zubat using Heat wave or Brave Bird before and there was only rumor of them knowing Giga Drain and perhaps the most impressive thing was the fact that as far as she could tell he didn't have aura yet he still jump in to save her hell he shielded his Pokémon pretty ballsy for someone who didn't have a spiritual bullet proof barrier. Jaune turned to her and put his hand out to her. Neo had to admit he had managed to impress her hell even though she could have easily handled those guy's she still appreciated the whole white knight stick god knows they were a rare species. Neo took his hand and no sooner did she grab his scroll and check for his number before than handing it back.

Jaune stared took his scroll back no sooner did it begun to ring. Jaune looked at the his scroll to see a message.

Why Hello there my names Neo thanks for the save White Knight :)  
Wanna buy me a drink ;3

Jaune looked to the girl who winked in response causing him to blush. Before he could speak another message got sent.

Don't you dare ask if I'm old enough to drink. :(  
I'm Twenty-three Blondie and don't forget it!

Jaune smiled back at the girl scared that maybe she could read his mind. Jaune sighed before smiling and looked back at the girl. "Sure not every day I get to buy a lady a drink though I should warn you I'm using a fake I.D. don't wanna get you in trouble." Neo Grinned ear to ear. Jaune felt his scroll vibrate.

~Oh~ a bad boy and a chivalrous White Knight and he'll buy me drinks plus he a blonde.  
3 Looks like I hit the jackpot! 3

Just as he turned to it Neo appeared by his side and wrapping herself around his left arm. Jaune had to admit she was fairly well endowed for someone so petite. Neo merely giggled as the two stepped into the The Club. She wondered if maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. if he could dance than she might actually have a good time.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this Chapter let me make one thing clear Jaune is not powerful he's good at training pokemon which I believe would be true since he is a natural tactician strategist and leader. Also all the moves Zubat used are move they can learn hope you enjoyed this chapter leave a review it would be greatly appreciated and still need help deciding pokemon teams for everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version

Chapter 09

Oh my god Volume 4 I can't even start between nearly cried when I saw Jaune with a red cloth. This series along with DLC will include characters from vol.4. anyways hope you enjoy.

Glares as far as the eyes could see. Jaune had chosen to avoid direct eye contact with the men currently staring him down not that he didn't understand why, Neo despite her size was beautiful and he could see why'd they would be jealous. Neo looked up to him and gave a grin that sent shivers up his spin.

Neo clutched his side and pressed herself up against him lifting herself by the tips of her toes and breathed in his ear giggling slightly at his flustered face. Jaune quickly recovered thankfully living with multiple sister had taught him how to get over embarrassment rather quickly, unfortunately the men watching went from wanting to hurt Jaune to wanting to kill him. Neo wasted no time guiding the young knight to the bar no sooner than when he sat did she decide to use his lap as her stool looking up at him with what can only be described as a shit eating grim. Jaune had learned from having to deal with Jill that trying to stop someone from teasing you was a futile effort. The bartender turned to Jaune a rather large man to seemed a bit surprised at the sight and chuckled.

"I see you already found your next victim huh Neo." Neo merely grinned at the burly man who smiled back before focusing on Jaune. "Hey kid just to let you know if you go an-" Jaune rose his hands in the air as if he was getting arrested.

"I swear won't try anything I promise so no need to threaten me." The man seemed Genuinely confused before he broke into a fit of laughter. "Threaten you? 'snicker' Hell kid I was trying to warn you." Jaune laughed relieved thou what did he mean by warn him… Oh duh. "Don't worry they may be a bit jealous but I don't think those guys will actually hurt me." The man busted out laughs louder than before. "hahaha Holy shit kid you don't get it at all those boys are about as threatening as a poodle with her around." Neo couldn't help but giggle it was actually kind of refreshing for someone to understand that she was basically a walking talki- well… A walking genocide.

Jaune laughed at the joke. "Well if that's the case I guess I shouldn't have stopped those guys huh." The man looked at Neo rather seriously. "Did those boys that Roman barrowed for that failed operation try to bother you." Neo shrugged than nodded the giant man sighed. "How bad? Do I need to send money to any families." Neo shook her head and leaned back into Jaune raising her arms around the sides of his neck enjoying the view of the doofus knights once again red face. The man looked to Jaune gave a slight smile. "Well kid looks like you just saved six of my guys from a terrifying… and slightly erotic death." The man put a gloved hand out to Jaune who took it, the man smiled at Jaune. "Names Hei Xiong but my friends and "cough" associates call me Junior." Jaune hesitated to speak the man was quite intimidating. "W-well nice to meet you Hei Xiong." The man narrowed his eyes. "What did I just say to call me?"

"But you said only associates and friends." Junior seemed to smirk at this. "Kid you just saved my guys. As far as I'm concerned that makes you a better friend than some guys I've known for years." Jaune seemed genuinely happy to hear this taking. Jaune nodded understanding. Junior finally turned to Neo "So miss Neopolitan what will it be?" Neo smiled as Junior heard his phone ring and checked it. "Hmph. Sure, coming right up." Junior begun to mix a drink Jaune dug into his pockets pulling out a Oran Berry and lifting it to his Zubat who begun to devour the it, Neo looked up at the blonde she had to admit there was something… heartwarming about the sight as the boy feeding the small bat rubbing its head with his index finger something pure and innocent and boy did she want to corrupt it. What could she say the kid made a good first impression and he wasn't bad looking either. She begun to giggle again drawing his attention.

"You okay?" Neo looked up to Jaune and winked the action rewarding her with yet another blush it was almost too easy. Before she could say another word, Junior slid the two drinks infront of her. "Her you go." Before the two Junior slid out two Bahama Mamas and a Neopolitan Sundae Neo eagerly grabbed the frozen treat. Jaune looked to her. "You sure do love ice cream huh?" Neo looked at him with a deadpanned expression wondering if he had actually just asked that. Next thing she knew the treat was out of her hands Neo Glared at the blonde grabbing her umbrella and getting ready to prove that that thick skull of his was hallow inside.

Jaune turned to her and smiled an act that genuinely caught Neo off guard. "Just give me a moment I swear you love this." Jaune smiled leaping unto the other side of the bar table Junior was far to shocked that someone was still breathing after someone messed with Neo's ice cream to even realize the blonde was on the other side. "Sweet Kahlua and coconut milk" Jaune didn't waste a second mixing the Kahlua, coconut milk, Milk and half and half along with the ice cream Jaune turned around and put the brown, white and pink concoction in front of Neo Junior eyed the drink. "What's that?" Jaune looked to the man "A Neopolitan Dream my big sister Jean loves them figured Neo might to its not that hard to make all you have to do is- hey where'd it go?" Neo leapt on Jaune raising four fingers up to Junior as she straddled the blushing blonde. "Sorry don't know how to make em if you want another your gonna have to put off making the blonde a man for now." Neo looked at Jaune pleadingly practically begging Neo before had she thought of enjoying ice cream and alcohol together so perfectly. Jaune chuckled. "Sure as long as He- I mean Junior doesn't mind." Junior shrugged. "Sure why not."

(2 hours later.)

Junior had to admit he was impressed within two hours the boy had went from making Neo a drink that might as well been the holy grail to her and had gained the attention of the crowd making drinks for the lot at first Junior wanted to step in when some of the people begun to walk up to the boy however he was surprised to see the he had made them drinks just as quick as they asked Hell Junior knew he could do a better job, but only he could do a better job every one of his huys knew how to make drinks yet he was sure the blonde passed all of his guys in skill. Junior looked at the hicuping Neo as she tried to order another of her new addiction. Junior wondered .

"Hey kid wanna a job?"

Jaune looked up at the man confused. "Huh?"

"I said do you want a job here?"

"Really." Junior eyed the kid. "Why you acting so surprised kid you did some amazing here at the bar and that nor even mentioning that you beat six of my guess with a Zubat. Why wouldn't I wanna hire you?" Jaune smiled. "Of course I wanna work here I'm free this week but after that I'll be in Beacon so I won't be able to come in as much."

"Oh ho, Inspiring huntsman huh?" Jaune grin rubbing the back of his head clearly embarrassed. Junior slapped the boys shoulder. "Sure we'll figure something out Melanie! Miltia! Come say hello to your new coworker." The girl groaned as they came forward glaring at the blonde who was eyeing them up and down not missing a bit of their body's refusing to look them in the face. Melanie was the first to speak up. "Hey Junior whats the deal with hiring this little-"

"That the écarlate séduisante and toujours blanc from Donatellio Versalie Fall collection right?"

The two spoke in unison. "Y-yes."

"holy shit kid you even got the twins by surprise!"

Miltia was the first to gain her bearings. "H-how did you know don't take this the wrong way but your not exactly radiating expert fashion sense." Jaune shrugged as he pulled up a picture from his scroll and facing it to the twin who went slacked jawed at the sight. The picture was of gym leader slash supermodel Elesa who had her hands wrapped around Jaune from behind posing as she had obviously had taken a selfie with the doofus knight.

"Wait you know Elesa how?"

"She and my sister Jean are old time friends she use to babysit me with her."

Jaune and the Malachite twin spoke for around another hour before the song Shine begun to play Jaune couldn't help it. "Oh man I haven't heard this in forever." Before the girls could speak Jaune took of his chest plate earning the laughter of the crowd at the center of his chest was a cute little bunny the iconic character of Pumpkin Pete however upon entering the dance floor and moving to the rhythm as his Zubat flew circles around him. slowly people begun to form a circle around him some even cheering until he had the attention and cheering of nearly the entire club.

Junior chuckled at the twin who stared in awe. "Boys like a swiss army knife. Even managed to interest the two of you huh?" after about twenty minutes Jaune returned smiling beads of sweat drifting off him. Melanie walked up to Jaune poking the center of his chest. "You dance to?"

"Well yeah tends to happen when you have seven sisters." The twins eyes widened at the words. "Seven."

"Yeah." Before Jaune could say another word, he saw Zubat fly to the passed out Neo resting on her pink and brown locks of hair. Jaune shrugged. "Hey Junior you wouldn't happen to know where she lives huh?" Junior shrugged tossing the blonde a key. "Take her upstairs. As far as I'm concerned your on the clock though I haven't decided if you're a Bartender or Host right now hell considering your little dance their you might just be eye candy for the girls customers they sure do love em blonde and stupid. 'chuckle' right girls." The twins shrugged at the comment though they didn't deny it.

Jaune easily lifted the petite Ice cream enthusiast bride style Melanie huffed as she turned away taking one last glance at the knight. "come back down soon."

"Sure."

"I mean it if your not down here before I burn ends I'm cutting you." Jaune quickly rushed up stairs with Neo. He was quite surprised with it before him a king size bed stood alongside a 65 inch plasma TV and a minifridge. Just as Jaune begun to lay Neo down she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to herself and lightly nibbled his ears she begun to lift one of her legs making it intertine with his own her hands brushed against his golden hair. Jaune begun to pull back only to suddenly be flipped over on the bed with a very aroused and intoxicated Neo on top of him licking her lips. Slowly Neo begun to crawl forward till their lips were but a half inch apart. Jaune closed his eyes and waited. And waited…and waited before opening his eyes and seeing Neo sound asleep. After a brief sigh Jaune pulled back and tucked the girl in exiting the room. No sooner than when he left the room did his face burn hot as coals. Just as Jaune stepped off the stairs he was greeted with the sight of Miltia flying through a pillar of glass shards. Jaune quickly ran barely catching her he turned up to see a fiery blonde fighting Melanie as well as a few dozen men on the floor passed out.

"Of course."

So I hope you enjoy this chapter please leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

You know today a good day. Beat my dad's gym got an egg and while it doesn't seem like I got any leads on mom at least I'm getting to have some fun hell how many girls could say they've gotten to take out a bear man a few dozen thugs a DJ bear wielding a machinegun and a pair of feisty twins to their favorite song… well at least one now. Huh, Who's the blonde? … Is that a bunny?

Yang stared at Jaune and smirked "You next Bunnyboy.

"Why does everyone call me that when they see Pumpkin Pete?!" Yang begun to snicker. "Seriously Blondie."

Hey the you're the last person I want to hear call me Blondie, Bunnyboy is bad enough thankyou." Yang burst out laughing. "Your pretty funny… Bunnyboy."

Jaune begun to groan. "are you gonna beat me up or just make fun of me?"

"Oh don't worry I can do both."

"Of course you can." Jaune saw Junior picking up an oversized bat a reasonable response considering all the guys that she's beate- is that turning into a rocket launcher. Jaune looked to Yang the first thing he noticed was the three Pokéballs hanging from her waist, Jaune saw his chance and took it. Jaune laid Miltia on the ground before looking back at Yang and smiling." So how about instead of having a boring fight with me we do something a bit more interesting." Yang rose a brow. "You know usually guys stop flirting once they see their buddy's kissing the floor." Jaune blushed slightly before clicking his tounge causing Zubat to launch forward in front of him. "What I mean is instead of one shoting me why don't we have a Pokémon battle and if I win you leave, preferably without teaching me what the floor taste like."

"And if I win?"

"Than my Friend Junior there won't fire at you… hopefully." Yang turned to look at Junior. "Also seeing as how I'm the new bartender I'll give you free drinks to." Yang smirked at that. "Sure thing Blondie." Yang grabbed a pokeball and threw it out the red light morphed until it formed a Rioulu. "Watch sweetie okay." The Rioulu cheered as it looked on at the battle.

Yang grabbed the Pokéball chunking it in the air releasing her Fletchinder. "You might wanna choose a better Pokémon than that." Jaune stared straight at Yang. "lets see you say that after we win." Yang chuckled. "Okay, okay my bad lets go. Fletchinder Quick Attack!" Fletchinder darted forward appearing before Zubat instantly. "Quick guard." Fletchinder busted slammed against Zubats wings but it had no effect. "Now than Zubbat Supersonic." Zubat screeched out confusing the close by Fletchinder. Jaune looked up seeing the bright lights and smiled. "Zubat use the lights to do a Haze and Pray!" Zubat rushed to the Pokémon avoiding its panicked Embers once it closed in it breathed out a light blue Haze and darted straight up. Yang and Fletchinder kept their eyes on the Pokémon it dove infront of a lamp light blinding Yang and her Pokémon. Zubat didn't waste a second launching down with the combination of Zen Headbutt and Brave Bird. By the time Yang looked up it was already too late as Zubat crashed into the firebird Pokémon fainting it.

Yang looked down at her Fletchinder and bit her lips and returned it back into its Pokéball. Yang turned to her Rioulu who jumped up and ran by Yang. "Lucky shot their but it won't work twice."

"Doesn't need to I already won." Yang shrugged. "Not a chance Blondie we never agreed on one on one." Jaune sighed. "Really." Yang smiled and leaned forward giving a good view of her ample chest. "Come on I'll make it worth your while." Jaune once again blushed and turned away and looked to Zubat. "You okay with it buddy?" Zubat fluttered about screeching causing Jaune to smile and turned back to Yang with a notably confident grin. "Well were ready." Yang pumped her fist. "Double Team!" Rioulu begun to create moving after images and rushed to Zubat. "Force palm it from above!" Rioulu leaped up into the air above Zubat. "Use Confuse Ray while he's close." A flash of light erupted from the Pokémon causing Rioulu to flinch back in shock. "Zubat Multiple Air Slashes!" before Rioulu could ht the ground multiple wind blades launched out towards him. "Rioulu block it with Focus Blast." Rioulu begun to focus energy into its palms and launched a gigantic sphere of energy the completely over powered the air blades but slowing down. "Zubat fly up!" Zubat launched up avoiding it. "Hi-Jump-Kick!" Rioulu jumped into the air and launched forward at Zubat.

"Zubat meet him head on using Zen Bird!" Zubat launched down its head glowing magenta as its body begun to envelope in an azure energy. The two slammed into one another. Jaune looked to Yang. "It's too bad you don't see the potential in combining attacks." Before Yang could answer back Rioulu's was over enveloped by Zubat's attack vastly damaging its leg and launching it into the ground. "Zubat keep on the defensive and start draining him!" Zubat soared to the top of the ceiling out of Rioulu's range of attack. Before Rioulu could recover large orbs of green lights begun to erupt from its body to Zubat. Yang couldn't think of anything her Rioulu couldn't move to well with its leg injured like that let alone catch a flying opponent, before she could act Rioulu fell backwards from being completely drained.

Yang frowned taking a deep breath and stared Jaune's way who merely shrugged, his Zubat returned to his shoulder looking refreshed most likely from draining her Rioulu dry. "You really shouldn't have underestimated my buddy here… So we done here or do you wanna try again my Zubat got another round in him."

Yang sighed. "You know your cuter when you're not cocky Bunnyboy." Jaune shrugged. "And you'd do better if you didn't underestimate my buddy here."

"I'll note that." Yang grabbed her final Pokémon and threw out Combusken. "Fire Blast!" Combusken let loose an immense blast of fire. "Zubat dodge with fly!" Zubat ascended into the air escaping the blast. "Zubat Multiple Air Slash!" more waves of wind blades launched out to Combusken. Yang smiled. "Rush at him with Flame Charge!" Combusken ran forward streaks of flame emerging around his form until he was coated in flames. "Good now close in!" Upon gathering the energy around itself Combusken leapt into the air and begun running on the wall towards Zubat. Jaune looked at Combusken than back to his Zubat.

"Okay buddy Giga Drains not gonna do much and it's too fast for Air Slash do you trust me." Zubat screech in affirmation Jaune nodded. "Okay use Aerial Brave Bird to speed up, close in and power up and fallow with a Super Poison Fang!" Zubat did as instructed launching forward energy erupting around its form. Zubat's fangs begun to radiate purple and white from the combination of Super and Poison Fang it darted forward just before making contact Jaune yelled. "Heat Wave!" Zubat exhale a wave of heated air that weakens that slows Combusken's attack before colliding with Zubat whose fangs tore into its shoulder. Zubat launched away into a wall.

"Zubat!/Combusken!" The two blondes rushed to their Pokémon. Zubat slowly begun to flap its wing and ascend while Combusken did the same raising to its feet and glaring at Zubat before it screeched as the poison took hold. Yang knew much like Jaune that their Pokémon weren't about to give up. "Have to give you credit Bunnyboy your Zubat's better than I thought."

"Same for your Combusken." Yang smiled facing her Starter Pokémon. "Okay pal use Bulk-up and Focus Energy!" Combusken focused its attack and readied its assault. Yang placed a fist forward. "Now lets try a combo attack like him use Quick Attack and Flame Charge!" Combusken roared out before running forward the steaks of fire emerging around it before erupting into flames much to big for a Flame Charge. Jaune gasped. "That's not Flame Charge. That's Flare Blitz!"

"All right! Way to go Combusken show em what your made of!" Jaune looked to his Zubat. "Zubat quick use Haze and push it at Combusken with Wing Attack" Zubat didn't waste a second breathing out the Haze and pushing it forward with the force of Wing Attack. "Now fire Heat Wave at the Haze!" Zubat let out a torrent of heated breath at the Haze causing the cold Haze to melt into a mass of water vapor that begun to dampen the Flare Blitz. "Okay buddy our best chance is a Zen Headbutt!" Zubat Lurched forward the two once again colliding despite its weaken Flare Blitz and poisoned body Combusken and Zubat were evenly matched. "Combusken use Sky Uppercut!" Combusken struck Zubat launching it in the air Zubat barely managing to stay conscious. "Now focus Blast!"

Jaune smiled at the opportunity. "While Combusken charging use Venoshock!" Zubat quickly unleashed a purple mass of glowing sludge that pieced Combusken's body and caused its bite wound to pulse vigorously as the poison from it amplified the Venoshock's damage. Combusken screeched in pain causing it to loss focus and break apart its attack Jaune knew Zubat had at best one attack left in it. "Okay Zubat use another Zen Headbutt!" Zubat Lurched forward slamming into Combusken and casing the ground beneath to explode. Once the dust cleared Combusken laid on the ground to hurt and strained to move but still awake while Zubat struggled to leap back in the air only able to stay above for seconds before tumbling back down. Yang and Jaune ran to their Pokémon.

Yang helped her Pokémon up smiling. "You did great Combusken." She gritted her teeth as she saw Combusken writhed in pain from the damage it had taken as well as the poison. Yang looked through her pouch quickly spraying Combusken with a potion but even after it gained back some off its strength it continued to screech in pain causing Yang's eyes to water as she held her Starter close. Before she could speak Jaune lowered near her his Zubat cradled in one arm nursing on a bluish-purple bottle. Without warning Jaune shoved a similar bottle into Combusken's mouth though it was notably greener. Yang was about to protest before she noticed Combusken calming down as it suckled the bottle's contents. Yang looked to Jaune. "What is that stuff my potion didn't help Combusken at all." Jaune shrugged. "It's a little oral potion my sister who's a breeder taught me I mixed some Lum berries in it too help cure the poison I would have used a Pecha Berries but Venoshock increased the potency of the poison not to mention the strain the Flare Blitz put on you Combusken's body you know better safe than sorry." Yang looked to her Pokémon who almost looked as if it hadn't just lost to the most OP Zubat she had ever seen and then looked back at Jaune. "Thanks Bunnyboy."

Yang than looked back at Junior. "Sorry about your club big guy." Junior's eye twitched but only for a second before he breathed out a sigh and turned to Jaune. "Well it seems you two are quite the spectacle huh." Before Jaune or Yang could ask what, he meant cheers erupted as people begun to flood in. Yangs eyes flew to a hanging television seeing a playback of her and Jaune's battle she turned to Junior. "Does this mean I'm not banned?" Junior shrugged. "As long as you pay me back for the pillar sure, can't get to mad at someone who got so many people running here to meet you. Stay and have a few drinks would be good for business if your new fans order some to." Junior turned to Jaune. "Hey kid cover the bar while I make a few calls." Jaune didn't waste a second getting up and walking to the bar only to be greeted by Miltia and Melanie the first thing he noticed was the small camera in Miltia's hand. "So you're the one who was recording." Miltia smiled and nodded while Melanie smirked. "Figured we'd like to record your beat down imagine our surprise when your Zubat went all Rambo on her squad." Jaune chuckled waving his hands. "Thanks." Miltia walked up to Jaune a slight blush on her cheeks. "Thanks for catching me."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't get her sooner you okay?" Miltia nodded before Melianie walked up to him and smiled. "Oh hoho look at you Mr. Knight in shining armor I might just have to stop looking down on you." Jaune laughed. "Glad you're okay too Melienie." The white clad twin huffed at the word and turned away blushing. Just as Jaune got behind the bar he was greeted with a pair of Lilac eyes "A strawberry Sunrise Bunnyboy." Miltia and Melienie quickly walked away from Yang not wanting to deal with the girl that had just beaten them a moment ago. Jaune sighed and quickly mixed the drink and slid it her way. "The names Jaune Arc not Bunnyboy." Yang shrugged "As long as your wearing that ridiculous thing its Bunnyboy got it? My names Yang by the way, Yang Xiao Long." Jaune sighed before turning to his other customers. And serving them.

(12 AM)

Jaune looked at the clock and turned to Junior. "Hey do you know where the nearest hotel is?" Junior shrugged and smirked. "What are you talking about you already have a room with a cute girl warming you bed no less." Jaune blushed while Yang was genuinely surprised. "Oh Bunnyboy got himself a honey huh?" Jaune turned to the smirking Blonde his face reddening even more so than before. "No! I just helped her out!" Yang snickered. Jaune felt his face flustered and stared at Yang less than pleased. "Your cut off." Yang eyes widened as she looked Genuinely saddened by this. "Whyyyyyyy!?" Jaune shrugged "Because your obviously to drunk I don't even think you should be driving." Yang rolled her eyes. "Well don't exactly have a choice their I live in Patch hell I might have to fly there since the boats have probably stopped running." Jaune shrugged. "Then spend the night I'm gonna be down here till morning anyways." Yang genuinely blushed at the comment before she calmed down and pondered it.

"Fine why not." Yang smirked at Jaune. "Don't get any bright ideas." Jaune avoided her gaze. "I'm not stupid enough to try anything on a girl that beat down an entire gang in the time it took for a song to end." Yang laughed before scooting out she turned to Jaune and smiled. "Okay Bunn- I mean Jaune when do you think you'll be up so I can set an alarm." Maybe it was because she was a blonde like Elesa or maybe because she set him up for it either way he couldn't help it.

Jaune smiled at Yang "Who knows Xiao Long it'll take will. probably all night." Yang looked to Jaune. "Did you just…" Jaune rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I couldn't help it go up and get some sleep." Jaune turned to serve the next customer not seeing Yang turn away upstairs barely holding back her laughter from her blushing face.

Junior looked to Jaune and shook his head. "Luck of the devil that kid."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter won't be till after DLC and Tales of the Wanderers next need help on characters rosters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Yang woke up to the sight of her Scroll to see the clock at 7 AM usually Yang Xiao Long being the the anti-early Bird she is would head back to sleep, however she realized her Fletchinder's Pokéball was open. Slowly last night begun to come back to her the awesome brawl the drinks and the match with… some blonde in a Bunny hoodie. Yang got up and stretched before making her way do to the ground floor upon reaching the bottom she was greeted by the sight of a soundless club that looked as if she hadn't trashed it last night. Finally Yang caught sight of her flying type as it and another Pokémon aggressively circling Zubat Yang quickly ran to her Fletchinder.

"Fletchinder Stop don't hurt Zubat!"

Yang paused her run when she finally noticed that the two Pokémon weren't focusing on Zubat but on each other the circling actually them chasing one another. Yang looked at the cute bat Pokémon and pulled out her scroll directing to the Little Creature.

Noibat  
Female  
Owned Pokémon  
Flying/ Dragon

Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat's ears emit ultrasonic waves that can disturb its prey's sense as well as create hearing problems for its opponents by emitting different sound wave frequencies. 

Yang's eyes widened as she looked to Jaune.

"You have a dragon Pokémon?" Jaune looked to her confused before finally looking up. "No that's not my Noibat."

"But it says it's an owned Pokémon?" Jaune shrugged. "I only got two Pokémon after Zubat finished establishing his turf he came back with it fallowing him." Yang looked at her Pokémon and the Noibat seeing them glare at each other. "Um Jaune what do you mean turf."

"Oh Zubat always does this when we're in a city he likes to take on the wild Pokémon around us."

"So your saying that lil guy beat the surrounding Pokémon into submission"

"Um yes." Yang looked again to her Fletchinder Before noticing it calming down the closer it got to Zubat while the Noibat seemed more agitated at the action. A thought occurred to Yang as she turned back to Jaune. "You said he, right?"

"Yeah Zubat's a guy." Yang sighed finally understanding as she looked at the two flying Pokémon fussing over the tiny powerhouse of a Zubat. "Really Fletchinder a catfight." Jaune looked to the blonde brawler.

"What?"

"Nothing, Did you sleep?"

"Yeah slept down here for a few hours."

Yang's pulled out her scroll checking her message and felt a shiver go up her spine as she saw the messages her little sis sent to her about dad going positively berserk after the friend that she had been spending the night with had apparently spilled. Yang wailed as she sat down and headbutted the table. "A shot Bunnyboy."

Jaune stared at the girl. "I'm guessing that wasn't good news huh?"

"You could say that." Jaune looked to the girl noting her yawning and drowsy. Jaune pulled out a blue dreidel like berry and begun to cut it and an Oran Berry open squeezing the two into a cup alongside orange juice and limeade and slid it in her direction while sliding the remaining slices of Chesto and Oran Berries to the three fliers Zubat was the first to respond as the other two fallowed on either side of him.

Yang eyed the drink before looking back to the goofy blonde with a teasing smirk and a raised brow. "Really blondie your feeding me what your feeding your Zubat." Jaune grinned at his fellow blonde and whipped back. "Oh you misunderstand I'm feeding my pal their what I'm feeding you." Yang gripped the drink and sipped it with a beat she felt a surge of energy flow through her body. "Holy shit!" Yang rapidly blinked and pulled back at the overwhelming taste of orange juice and limeade maximized by the flavors of the berries. Jaune smiled at the girl. "Better?"

Yang looked to him with a large smile plastered on her face. "Oh yeah." Jaune looked.

"Good no offence but you don't seem to much like a morning person." Yang lightly laughed. "Yeah, no."

"Not pry but what got you all worried?" Yang leaned back nursing her drink. "That would be my terrifying father who is probably finding a new and terrifying way to both punish and or embarrass me for lying about staying out overnight." Jaune chuckled recalling how his mother reacted upon hearing about how he'd been at crushes house. "So why not explain it." Yang looked up at him as if he really hadn't just heard her. "Yeah you obviously don't understand what my dads like if I go and tell him I spent the night beating the crap out of residence of a club and stayed among strangers because I've gotten wasted I be lucky if he lets me ever see the light of day."

Jaune laughed. "Then don't let me talk to him." Yang looked to the boy less than impressed. "Come again." Just let me come with you and explain to him how you came to the club had a minor transgression, had a few to many drinks and choose to responsibly stay and rest instead of driving drunk." Yang burst out in laughter at Jaune's absurd suggestion. "So your saying to bring a boy to my overprotective dad after I've been drunk all night so he can explain how we met in a club and got me said drunk?" Jaune sighed before looking back to the blonde less than surprised at the girls teasing, he truly had become too use to Jean.

"Sure, not like it would be any skin off of your bones, right? Besides I wanted to head to Patch yesterday been meaning to take on the Gym there." Yang smiled at the words before stretching out. "Okay Bunnyboy you make a fair point if your heading there one way or another might as well use you as a meat shield against dad." Yang didn't waste a second leading the blonde to her ride she was anticipating the reaction her dad would have.

(The Club)

Neo woke up still feeling quite pleasantly tipsy without missing a beat she pulled herself out of the bed she looked over at the sofa seeing that the futon had been spread out. Neo pulled out her scroll to see a message from Roman.

From: Roman  
Neo looks like we just got a break my old pal Geovanni decided to enter the mix and do me a solid by giving the fire bitch a few competent members of his group to deal with Atlas While Geovanni is going to deal with Sienna Khan and the White Fang himself. So we don't have to take as many risk just have to stick to stealing Dust Geovanni also said thanks for not showing up.

Neo smiled at the new truthfully whiling she did enjoy violence the idea of the genocide of Vale was a bit less appealing to her considering the funny blonde she had met. Neo stretched as she looked to her left to see a note.

Hey Neo left you a pint of ice cream to eat Junior said you loved the stuff. Talk to you later I'll be working here if you wanna talk later.

Jaune Arc

Neo sat back with a spoon full of ice cream already inside her mouth. _Jaune huh, keep acting like that and I might just end up craving something else._

(Patch Docks)

Jaune heard his Zubat screech into his ear and woke up looking to his tiny friend thanks buddy. Jaune was really glad his Pokémon knew Hypnosis it really saved him from his motion sickness.

"Thanks buddy I needed that." Zubat screeched out in delight before resting on Jaune's shoulder as he and Yang walked out Jaune noticed the Noibat landing on same shoulder as Zubat while Yang's Fletchinder seemed to hover over the two of them screeching and trying to peck Noibat.

"Fletchinder what wrong with you I thought you and Zubat were getting along?" Yang rolled her eyes. "Seriously Bunnyboy you can't be that dense." Yang looked to her Pokémon. "And you!... stop being all catty." Yang smiled. "Come on you're a bird use those tail feathers."

Jaune viewed Patch and smiled seeing the town. He looked to the Noibat and quirked his brow. "I feel kind of bad for bringing you here your trainer must be worried." Jaune rose a Pecha berry to the little Pokémon. Noibat giddily bit into the sweet berry before Jaune patted its head and smiled "Don't worry we'll help you find them when we get back."

Yang looked back at the blonde and smiled glad to see she had met a pretty awesome guy that she was definitely gonna face again. Yang turned to Jaune leaning in close with a smile.

Jaune felt his face fluster as he was so close to the buxom brawler. "W-what?" Yang smiled and pressed her finger against his chest plate. "Your my rival." Yang was glad most people she faced would never get close to her again but bunnyboy was different he won against her she was a little excited at the thought that if he fought half as good as he gave orders she might actually have a challenge.

(Vale Slums)

"Where are? Where are you Noibat?" Blake launched across the city buildings searching for her oldest friend. Hoping she was okay. She was a bit concerned because she knew that recently the Pokémon in charge of the southern side of Vale had changed she really hoped her Noibat wasn't involved.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version**

 **Chapter 12**

Rage pure and unadulterated which bones should he break first? his arm or his legs or his neck. These were the thoughts going through Taiyang's head as he glared at the blonde standing by his daughter

"So… just to be clear you had my daughter all night drunk." Taiyang felt his eye twitch. Yang leaned by Jaune. "Told you."

The angry father folded his arms as he glared at the boy. "And you expect me to believe that." Yang shrugged at her father giving a nervous smirk. "Would you be mad if we said yes?" Taiyang starred holes into his daughter's head. "Right, stupid question."

"Well she couldn't just go and leave after our match Junior would've been mad." Taiyang rose his brow. "Match?"

Yang put her arm around Jaune's neck. "Yeah me and Bunnyboy here had awesome Pokémon battle."

"So you two had a match." Taiyang smirked as he looked to Jaune. "How bad did you lose and how wreaked did the place get after?"

Jaune rolled his eyes "Goldilocks lost three to none and the club was wreaked before we fought. Actually, the whole reason I challenged her was to stop her from wreaking the place or Junior's guys anymore." Taiyang sighed, he knew his daughter and it that made too much sense. "How bad?"

"Which the club, or her victims."

"Traitor! Don't think a cute nickname will save your sorry ass from my fury." Jaune chuckled while Yang's father grimaced. "I'm scared to ask but, how much?"

"Nothing, I talked to Junior and the battle pulled in a big crowd." Shit I'm starting to like this kid. "Well shit can't be pissed at you now kid. What's your name?"

"Jaune Arc" Taiyang grew a smile. "Your Jill's brother, right?"

"You know my little sister?"

"She's my best student now that my daughters aren't attending anymore." Jaune smiled. "Makes sense she's always been a genius. Hay can I ask you something?"

"Sure shoot."

"Do you know where I can find the Gym Leader of Patch?" The blonde man smiled. "Well actually that would be-" The sound of the sirens erupted out into the air. Taiyang looked to the city. "Grimm alerts." He looked to his daughter the two shared a nod. Before running forward to the panic.

(Patch Outer Field.)

Taiyang struck the Ursa impaling its throat with his fist and quickly sweep kicked it. he then lifted the Ursa into the air and slammed it down into the earth breaking open the Grimm's skull. Yang jumped past her old man punching the closing in Beowulves she propelled herself forward into more of the enemy. Yang heard a screech and quickly sped herself faster to avoid the falling feather. She looked up to the Nevermore a line of sweat ran down her head as she readied to attempt to launch towards it before a familiar screech greeted her ears.

The Nevermore shrieked as Zubat swirled around its head using 'Supersonic' the nevermore launched feathers at the small bat Pokémon, thought Zubat was much to agile and flexible to be hit. Jaune whistled and Zubat responded appropriately and it tucked its wings in and sped forward at the Grimm who opened its maw and swallowed Zubat whole. Yang paled at the sight sad that Jaune's friend was killed. Until the Nevermore screeched as its chest begun to glow orange as sizzle, Jaune smiled and decided to give his last command. "Brave Bird!" The Nevermore's glowing chest begun to stretched out until Zubat burst out of the chest and the Nevermore decided to the earth and faded away.

Yang stared wide-eyed at the spectacle while her father merely nodded in approval. Zubat flew down unto Jaune's shoulder as the boy scratched its ears praising it.

(Patch Gym)

Taiyang was impressed by the boy and after telling Jaune he was indeed the Gym Leader of Patch Jaune didn't waste a second asking for a match. Taiyang looked to the young Arc smiling. "I have no intention of holding back. Are you sure you just want a one on one match?" Jaune nodded. "Yeah that'll be fine."

Jaune's Zubat flew from his shoulder unto the arena waiting in anticipation for the match to start. Taiyang smiled and looked to the boy. "Medicham come on out!" Yang frowned a little shocked to see her father so obviously excited over the match, and even sent out a Pokémon with a clear type advantage.

"Start!"

"Medichan/ Zubat Zen Headbutt!" both Pokémon launched to one another slamming with a tremendous force, however Medicham overtook the small Zubat by size alone. Zubat was launched into the wall creating a small crater behind it. "Fallow with Thunder and Ice Punch!" Medicham's left fist glowed pale blue while lightning enveloped its right. The Pokémon launched forward to the small Pokémon. "Zubat Fly!" Zubat launched into the air just below the celling.

Taiyang smiled. "Get close to him." Medicham immediately leaped up, and ran along the wall before jumping off of it to Zubat. "Hi-Jump Kick!" Medicham leaped to Zubat only for Jaune to smile and whistle Zubat narrowly avoided the attack before large jade orbs erupted from Medicham's boy and enters Zubat Medicham struggled for a bit with its injured leg before standing only to be hit by 'Brave Bird' Jaune whistled a slightly different tune, while Taiyang's grin grew wider. "Focus Blast!" A burnt orange blast launched to Zubat.

"let's combine Heat Wave and Venoshock!" Jaune than fallowed with another whistle, Zubat shot out the two attacks together creating a magenta ball of sludge that pierced 'Focus Blast' but didn't destroy it but instead rushed towards Medicham. "Psychic?" Medicham stopped the attack by levitating it. However just as the attack was caught, Zubat launched forward through Focus Blast from the hole Venoshock had made and used 'Brave Bird' launching into the unsuspecting Medicham face.

"Now Bite!" Zubat maws closed around Medicham's shoulder. "Quick hit it with Thunder Punch!"

"Zubat use another Heated Venoshock!" Zubat's moths glowed magenta before a the pink sludge slammed into the Medicham creating a magenta blast wave. From the cloud of dust Zubat was launched out into a wall from Medicham's 'Thunder Punch.' Medicham ran forward lighting releasing from its fist. Medicham ran to the Zubat and punching it full force creating a crater and fainting the small Pokémon before fainting itself from the poison.

Yang stood shocked she had barely managed to beat her dads fairly new Hitmochan alongside her Combusken yet this guy had managed to beat the third Pokémon her dad had ever captured with just a Zubat, A Zubat! Taiyang smiled as he helped his Medicham up he stared at the boy now feeding his Zubat an Oran Berry Jaune looked to him and offered an Oran Berry which Taiyang which he took and fed to his pal.

Jaune gave a light glare to the man. "What's wrong kid?"

"You held back." Taiyang seemed genuinely surprised to hear the boy say that, he had expected him to complain for using a type advantage. Jaune pointed to the necklace hanging from Medicham. "You didn't even bother Mega-Evolving." That surprised him from what the boy just said it seemed he had fought Mega Pokémon as well.

"Well I only use such things during a Grimm attack you understand right?" Jaune was a bit annoyed but he really couldn't be to mad about it. "Yeah I understand." Taiyang stood up and dug into his pocket and threw something to Jaune. Jaune grabbed it and looked to see the badge. He smiled opening a small rectangular compartment to reveal three others badges. Yang ran up to Jaune slapping him in the back with enough force to send him to the ground.

"Great job Bunnyboy!" Yang pulled Jaune up and grinned ear to ear. "We have got to have a match later" Jaune merely smiled to his fellow blonde. "Sure but I think Zubat will need a rest so how about another time?" Yang reluctantly agreed before walking Jaune back to the docks she turned to Jauen Smiling. "Hey what's your scroll number?" Jaune and Yang traded numbers Yang naming his contact Bunnyboy. "You sure you have to leave so soon Bunnyboy?"

"Can you please not call me that and yeah I do I wanna find Noibat's owner before tonight, I'll fill bad otherwise."

(Vale Docks)

Noibat seemed unusually happy circling around Zubat, it may have just been him but Noibat seemed very happy to not have Fletchinder around. Jaune was sure that was just his imagination. "So now how do we go about finding your trainer hmm?" Jaune heard his stomach grumble and immediately turned to the nearest café he looked to the two Pokémon. "Yawl wanna grab some grub?" Jaune sat outside and ordered himself some a tuna sandwich, chips and tea and some food for Noibat and Zubat. He leaned back into the chair and flipped through his scroll and realized he'd received multiple messages from Neo.

So looks like I'm free wanna spend some time with me stud? 3  
Make me enough a of those Neopolitan Dreams and I might give you a taste of something else Ice Cream flavored ;3

So you wanna hang out cutie?

Junior told me that some blonde was calling you Bunnyboy. What's that about?

I'm Booooored… Entertain me :/

Jaune felt his face flustered at the messages before sighing and accepting that after he found Noibat's owner he was more than likely gonna spend the rest of the day entertaining his new vulgar ice cream themed friend.

Jaune heard Noibat screech in joy and took his eyes off his scroll to see a rather beautiful ebony haired women embracing it. and look it dead in the eye with her own amber orbs. "If you disappear like that again I will shave your butt."

The women was taken aback when Zubat rushed in and begun to circle her. Jaune could only guess Zubat was just being overprotective of his new friend.

Blake looked to the annoying little Pokémon she had to wonder how long it had been bothering her Noibat, Before the thought could continue she saw the small creature fly to a rather plain looking blondes shoulder who seemed to be enjoying a meal of… Tuna.

Jaune looked to the beautiful girl and was surprised to hear her stomach growl. He smiled at her. "You must be Noibat's owner? Please have a seat." At first Blake wanted to object, that is until her Noibat decided to rest on the boy's shoulder alongside what she assumed was his Zubat. Blake reluctantly took a seat before a woman brought her a menu. "Um no I won-"

"A same as mine please." The waitress nodded at the order and left Blake turned to the boy. "Um, thankyou." Jaune smiled to Blake.

"So… your Noibat quite impressive."

"Is it now? What makes you say that?"

The young Arc smiled to Blake. "Well she's really nice and she can even fly not all Noibats can do that." The waitress brought Blake's meal before her, she practically dived for the tuna sandwich quickly biting more than a third of the sub in on bite Blake fell back into her chair savoring the taste. Blake hadn't eaten more than mere scraps since leaving the White Fang.

"So you new to Vale?" Blake looked up to the boy her amber eyes trained on him. "Yes, why?"

"Oh well, was just hoping someone could help me find a book store called Tukson's Book Trade around here?" Blake's ears perked up at the word, the White Fang had more than its fair share of intellectuals thou they lacked fellow book lovers. "Which kind of books if you don't mind me asking."

Jaune smiled at the question. "Oh you know school books also hoping to catch up on my comics. 'Heh'" He couldn't tell a pretty girl he was also going there to proof read his big sis's novel not barely anyone understood that Ninja's of Love wasn't smut, mostly… half and half.

Blake felt a bit disappointed but she wouldn't admit it but she was grateful to the boy. "I know where it is."

"Do you think you can tell me?"

Blake exhaled. "I'll take you there."

Jaune's face perked up. "Really?"

"I've been meaning to visit anyways."

Jaune smiled. "Thanks, um."

"Blake." Jaune smiled. "My names Jaune Arc short swe-AHHH ZUBAT STOP!" Blake stared wide eyed as the small blue bat bite into its owner's cheek and begun to pull causing Jaune yell at the attack. Jaune grabbed his pal and yanked him off. And gave it a light glare. "Everytime, everytime I try to use that line. why?" Blake couldn't help but giggle causing Jaune and Zubat to halt their little skit and turn to her. Blake gave a slight blush before glaring at the boy. "What?"

"Nothing."

Blake finished her sandwich leaving her only slightly hungry. "Let's go." Just as Blake begun to lift herself the waitress lowered down another tuna sandwich. Blake felt her ears perk up beneath her bow she looked to Jaune, who smiled back at her. "Your still hungry lets go afterwards."

"But."

"Consider this my way of thanking you."

(Extra)

Noibat flew for its life as a colossal Skarmory chased it thru the junkyard. Noibat flew through as many tight spots as possible in hopes of shaking off its pursuer but the attempt proved to be futile as the Skarmory tore apart the structure with 'Steel Wing'. Noibat had just gone searching for food the last thing it had been expecting was to run into the Pokémon in charge of the territory. Noibat turned to the gigantic flying beast and blasted out 'Dragon Pulse' Skarmory didn't waver instead opting to use 'Drill Peck' to tear thru the attack and hit Noibat the single blow grounded the small dragon type rendering it nearly unconscious.

Skarmory roared in anger before rushing forward with 'Metal Claw' just before its talons could grasp her. A Zubat coated in azure energy rushed into the steel bird slamming it through a wall. Skarmory turned to the offending Pokémon Zubat used Supersonic the noise driving the Skarmory insane. Zubat swiftly flew into the air Skarmory fallowing it to the best of its ability. Zubat turned back to Skarmory and performed a combination of 'Aerial Ace' and 'Zen Headbutt' faster than the opponent could react, Skarmory begun to stabilize before the suddenly Zubat bit down into the Skarmory's chest and spewed out 'Heat Wave' the attack causing the Skarmory to finally fall.

Noibat looked in awe of the Zubat who stayed suspended above the former boss of the area it let out a vicious screech as if telling all the surrounding Pokémon it was in charge now. Zubat lowered itself to the Skarmory checking the Pokémon's injuries after confirming its condition wasn't critical it dropped what remained of its Oran Berry to the Skarmory.

Zubat finally turned to the Noibat who struggled to lift itself up. Zubat assisted it up by lightly biting the loose skin of its back. And carried it to its owner knowing Jaune would have a spare potion. Noibat looked to Zubat the same way a young maiden would look to its knight.

Skarmory awoken and took in the surrounding scents noting that its nesting area had been marked by another. The scent told Skarmory that unlike Noibat it wasn't a rival female and more importantly that the Pokémon that bested it was male. After confirming this Skarmory roared out as if to reaffirm its rule as well as attempting to inform all the other compatible males in the area who had attempted to imprint themselves upon it to stay away from now on.


	13. Chapter 13

Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version

Chapter 13

* * *

 **I would like to thank all of you who have taken a interest in this series truly thankyou**.

* * *

(Vale)

She just couldn't understand out of all the creatures in this world why did her Noibat seem to be so attached to a Zubat, a Zubat the pest Pokémon that was only equaled by that of Rattata.

"You sure it's this way?" Blake turned to the blonde boy named Jaune Arc.

"Positive." She would admit she was grateful that the boy her Noibat had ran into was this person he didn't seem like the type to steal Pokémon like that of Team Rocket even thou he used one of the favored Pokémon of the group.

"So… how long have you known your Noibat?"

"Since I was a child." Jaune smiled and looked up to it. "She's really is a good Pokémon."

Blake smiled at the compliment to her Noibat. Blake watched as her Pokémon circled it while Jaune's Zubat seemed completely at piece almost as if it was use to the treatment. Then something truly odd happened a Zigzagoon ran out and seemed to call the Zubat leaving behind a few berries and a grey sharp rock and a piece of candy. Jaune starred at his Zubat with a deadpan expression. "You took over, didn't you?"

"What do you mean take over?"

"Well Zubat kind of has this habit of beating the boss Pokémon of a place."

"Vale is the territory of a vastly powerful Skarmory."

"Your point?" Just as she was about to respond she realized that before her was Tuskon's. The two walked in despite what he had said about getting comic books Jaune stepped up to the counter before Tuskon.

Tuskon smiled to the blonde. "Hello there what can I do for you?"

"Um there should be mail for a Jaune Arc." Tuskon seemed to consider that.

"Let me go check the back. Oh Blake did you come to pick up your sighed volume of-"

Blake quickly closed the distance between herself and Tuskon and covering the man's mouth a blush covering her face. "Yes I did please and thankyou." Tuskon looked to her and then to Jaune and seemed to come up with something he nodded and then left to get their packages. After a few minutes the man returned with both their packages. After a few more minutes of Jaune browsing the two decide to leave Jaune looks to Blake. "Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem." As rude as it my seem Blake desperately wanted to get away from Jaune as to crack open her book and get started reading. Jaune smiled to her before once again thanking the girl and leaving. After reaching The Club Jaune stepped up to his room after making sure nobody was around he begun to unwrap his package.

"Ninjas of Love Volume 6? What?... Fuck!"

Neo quickly appeared from seemingly thin air and fell upon Jaune facing her phone in front of him.

I'm ready to party Blondie the twins were telling me you were a good dancer.  
This I got to see.  
Who know maybe you might woo me with your skill 3

Jaune sighed.

 _I'm sure I'll find her eventually._

(Meanwhile)

Blake laid against a wall of a abandon warehouse the two Pyroars that were guarding it cuddling up to her to keep her warm. Blake eagerly opened the package a smile pestered on her face. upon opening it she frowned before her was a manuscript labeled NOL7 Blake felt her heart brake when a terrible realization hit her. "Tuskon must have given me Jaune's package." As she prepared to throw the papers a certain name caught her eyes.

"Janaku." Blake recognized that wonderful, wonderful name. As she looked to the title she understood. "This… is Ninjas of Love Volume 7!" Blake quickly opened it just as a thought hit her. "That boy Jaune… he knows Janaku." Blake quickly tried to remember everything he had told her.

 _I Will find you._

(5 Days Later Beacon Airship)

Jaune was the first one in the mechanical menace, why because he had no intention of remembering riding Jaune looked to his best pal.

"Do It." Zubat flew in front of its trainer and performed Hypnosis on the blonde knocking him up Zubat quickly flew into his hoodie anytime the knight begun to lean forward. Zubat would tug on his hoodie top and pull until he was up straight again.

Zubat begun to nudge the knight. "No… stop Jean, No more dresses." It bit Jaune's cheek. "Ahhh!... Did I say anything stupid again?" The people trying not to laugh confirmed this.

Just imagine their black silhouettes, just imagine their black silhouettes. All better, thank god Jaune taught me that much better than imagining everyone in their underwear.

Jaune finally noticed that the airship had stopped he rose up and stretched.

'BOOM!'

Jaune didn't waste a second checking what had happened he saw a pale rather beautiful girl standing over a petite one. Jaune saw the raven-haired girl that took him to Tuskon's. "Oh, crap the Manuscript!" Jaune quickly ran for her only for her to literally disappear. "Shit!"

Just as he was about to get annoyed he once again looked to the girl she reminded him of his sister Jill a bit. Jaune walked up to her and gave her a hand up. "You okay?" The girl looked up to him.

 _Wow, she's cute._

After helping her up Jaune and Ruby wondered around. "So why didn't I see you on the airship."

"Well that's because I was asleep." Zubat flew unto his shoulder letting out a pleased screech. "My pal here put me to sleep."

Ruby's brow raised. "Why?"

"Well, um I kind of have motion sickness."

"So you had Pokémon attack so nobody would call you Vomitboy?"

"Hey if my Zubat used Hypnosis on you maybe I wouldn't consider calling you Craterface."

"Hey! That explosion was an accident! And my name isn't Craterface its Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Well my names Jaune Arc, Short Sweet, roll of- AHHGH!" Ruby burst out in laughter was Zubat bit its trainer. "Again, Why!" after a few more minutes of torture Zubat stopped perching itself once again on his shoulder. After a few minutes the two aspiring Hunters were once again caught in awkward silence, until Ruby pulled out and unfolded her weapon. "So… I got this thing."

"Wow! Is that a Scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

"A wha?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So what do you got?"

"Oh, uh, I-I got this sword."

"Oooh~."

"Yeah it's got a shield two."

"So what do they do?"

"T-the shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it I can just, put it away."

 _Maybe she won't realize how stupid that is._

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

 _Dammit!_

"Yeah it does. To be honest I don't actually use my weapon to much."

"Oh so you use your Pokémon? More."

"Yeah me and Zubat have been traveling around since I first got him."

"Sooo, you fight with your Zubat? Just your Zubat."

"Well… kinda. I mean I have my other guy, but we're still working out some attacks."

"Oh okay."

"What about you?" Ruby smiled and grabbed at her belt throwing out three Pokéballs from it a Treecko and Pichu emerged.

"Huh didn't you throw three balls?"

Ruby counted her Pokémon and then went wide eyed. "Oh no! Starly ran off again!" Ruby looked panicked Jaune quickly put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey calm down."

"But my dad just gave me her! What if she lost or scared!"

Jaune smiled it pleased him to know there were other people here that loved their Pokémon so much. "Hey I said don't worry. Zubat, You know what to do." The small blue bat flew straight up above the all the building at a speed Ruby was both surprised and jealous of. After reaching a sufficient height Zubat used its echo location and screeched back at Jaune knowing where a Starly was but also knew it was in a battle. the pokemon flew to the location.

"Where's he going."

"I think your Starlys in trouble come on."

(5 minutes later)

"Now use Frearow use wing attack!"

"Dodrio Tri-Attack!"

Starly was directly hit by Fearow's attack and the opening ensured that Tri-Attack landed launching the poor Pokémon into the wall.

Cardin and his pall Russel smiled they knew everything about bird Pokémon since Cardin's dad was a renowned flying type Gym Leader, and they knew how rare it was for a Starly to be in Vale what a jackpot after they fainted the little guy they'd start training it.

"Okay Fearow. Use Aerial Ace!" The giant bird disappeared reappearing before the little guy.

"Zubat! Use Zen Aerial Ace! The Fearow was met by a powerful collision by a Zubat. That managed to block the big birds attack with its own.

Cardin looked to the Zubat and then to the guy running by it. "Huh who are you?" Dodrio ran at the Starly determined to knock it out. Before its mate Frearow took interest in it. "Zubat don't let it get close to Starly!" Zubat quickly turned around and lurched forward. "Brave Bird!" The small Pokémon glowed azure and collided with the three headed giant launching it into the earth. "Now before it has time to react Hypnosis!" Zubat let out a odd noise and no sooner did the Dodrio fall asleep.

Ruby ran for her precious Starly scooping the it up into a hug before glaring daggers at the two boys making them momentarily flinch back. "Oh so it had a training damn, Whatever Frearow return." The scarlet light enveloped the Pokémon sending him back into its ball Cardin looked to the little. "Piece of advice keep your Pokémon in check, otherwise someone who actually know what do with them might take them." Cardin looked away from Ruby directing himself to Jaune and sneered he stepped up to the young Arc and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Next time you go and butt into our business, I'll personal interduce your face to the floor!"

Jaune slightly flinched back at the threat making Cardin smile. He walked away alongside Russel smiling at the cowardly knight. "Starly! What did I say about running off? Just look at you here." Ruby pulled out a potion and sprayed Starly. Ruby then turned to Jaune and his Zubat. "Is he hurt? I have extra potions." Jaune waved his hands. "Nah don't worry about it." Jaune pointed at a bush. "Zubat Giga Drain, but not too much." Small jade orbs emerged from the bush and into Zubat healing its wounds. Zubat quickly flew back to Starly seemingly checking it for injuries. Starly seemed incredibly happy despite having just got attack.

"Your Zubats really cool."

"Yep." Ruby looked at Jaune smiling happy she made her first friend.

"So do you know where we're supposed to go?"

"I kind of thought you did."

(Assembly Hall)

Yang was beginning to worry. She really hoped she made the right choice leaving Ruby behind, all she wanted was for her little sister to make some friends and branch out a bit. Was that so wrong? Just as the thought entered her head she spotted her sister alongside another familiar person. "Sis! Bunnyboy!" Jaune visibly lowered his head at the nickname.

 _Wait sis?_

Jaune looked to Ruby who chuckled nervously. "Well that's my big sister Yang." Yang didn't waste a second grabbing Jaune by his head and gripping him close with a wide grin on her face.

"Finally found ya Bunnyboy."

"You know you could've just come to the Club."

"Dad wouldn't let me was grounded all week. Sooo, wanna battle?"

"Not now."

"Wait how do you know my sister?"

As the three bickered Jaune had no idea he was being watched by a certain faunus who's amber eyes were glued to the boy.

 _So your attending here to. I will figure out how you know Janaku._

"So you know my big sister?"

"Apparently." Ruby smiled.

"Oh man Lady Killer and here I thought I was the only girl that had my eyes on you."

Blake's bow twitched.

 _If only you knew how ironic what you just said is._

"Sooo, how's your first day going little sister?"

Ruby glared daggers at Yang. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

"Yikes, meltdown already?"

"No she literally exploded in the middle of the school. That's how we met."

Yang turned to Jaune clearly not believing him. "You need better material."

"No sis we're not joking! I wish I was, I tripped over some crabby girls luggage. Then she yelled at me. Then I sneezed and then I exploded, and then she yelled again and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me."

"You!"

"Oh God! It's happening again!" Ruby jumped into Jaune's arm earning a honest surprise from the blonde knight and a teasing smirk from Yang.

"You're lucky we didn't get blown off the side of a cliff!"

"Oh my god you really did explode."

"That's what we've been saying." Jaune turned to Weiss.

Man she really is pretty… No, bad Jaune help Ruby now think about pretty girls later!

"Look I'm sure what Ruby did was an accident."

Ruby quickly left the blonde knights arm and went towards Weiss. "It was a accident!"

Before Ruby could speak any further Weiss placed a pamphlet infront of her before going on to talk about dust and something called the Schnee Dust Company. Franky she was talking way too fast for him to fallow.

"Do you really wanna start making things up to me?"

"Absolutely…" Weiss shoved the pamphlet into the petite reapers hands.

"Then read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Yang cut into their conversation, "Look uh, sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends okay."

"Y-yeah great idea sis." Ruby put out a hand to the Schnee. "Hello Weiss I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

To their surprise a pleasant smile erupted on her face as she over dramatically lifted her hands in the air and pointed to Jaune.

"Yeah~ and we can paint our nails and try on cloths and talk about cute boys like mister tall blonde and straggly right here."

 _did she just call me cute._

"Wow really?"

Weiss's false smile turned to disappointed frown. "No."

before they could speak any further the headmaster spoke out to them with a less then, encouraging speech. Jaune looked to the ivory haired Weiss and decided to go for it. "I'm a natural blonde by the way." Yang snickered while Weiss placed a hand to her forehead clearly annoyed before huffing and walking away.

(Beacon Ballroom)

"Dammit why Zubat! I just got new sleeping clothes from my sis why'd you have to go and destroy them like my last onesie!" Jaune chased furiously after his companion knowing he'd never actually be able to catch him.

"Dammit why!" Jaune finally gave up and settled on wearing shorts and a muscle shirt strangely enough Zubat seemingly went back to normal and perched itself upon his shoulder once again. "Why do you only act up when it comes to my guitar, onesies and kill lines?"

Jaune stepped out and his Zubat screeched out almost as if it were a horn alerting others of his presence. Jaune felt nervous at the girls who would give him a glance and then turn away giggling. staring at him.

 _Dammit this is why I like my onesie now their laughing at me._

Unknown to Jaune his journey throughout the kingdoms had added just the right amount of muscle, and though you'd never notice it while her was wearing his hoody without it looked rather appealing to the eyes.

Yang landed by her little sister happy as could be and why shouldn't she be her little sister was attending Beacon with her and as it turns out her unofficial rival was also here. "Man I love this its like a big sleepover."

Ruby continued to scribbling down her letter. "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

Yang smirked. "I know I do" Yang looked to the many boys some even wrestling hell some were't even trying to act casual and just looked straight at her flexing.

 _Yangy likes._

"Hey Yang. Hey Ruby" Yang looked to the familiar voice ready to tease the boy knowing his sense of fashion he'd probably be wearing something with that bunny on it the mere thought was enough to maje her wanna chuckle. "Hey Bunnybo-…"

…Nice…

Yang had not expected Jaune to be wearing something so exposing and she defintly was't expecting him to look so athletic.

 _Yangy 'Really' likes… Wait what?_

Jaune turned to Ruby. "" What you doing friend. Ruby smiled to her friend. "Just writing a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"-Awww, that's so Cuuuuute!" Ruby quickly threw a pillow at her face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here."

"Guess I don't count." Jaune quipped with a smile. Causing Ruby to blush and fumble with a response.

"I didn't mea-" Jaune patted her head and gave a reassuring smile.

"It's cool Ruby I know what you mean, but you're not alone here you have me and your sis." Ruby gave the lightest smile.

"Thanks, Jaune."

"Don't mention it what kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to cheer you up? Oh, yeah you said you attended Signal? By any chance do you know a Jill?" Ruby eyes darted Jaune as she seemed to cheer up.

"How do you know Jill Ar- Oh my god you're her brother! She said you ran away!"

"I didn't run away. I just left on my journey without telling anyone is all."

Ruby gave a deadpan expression to the blonde knight. "And how is that any different."

"Um. I'll get back to you on that one." Ruby begun to giggle while Yang smiled, happy that out of all the people her baby sister could have made friends with she was absolutely ecstatic it was her rival. Yang looked to the too bickering and laughing.

 _Why does this bother me._

Finally Yang decided to speak up. "See sis that's a hundred percent increase right there." Her little sisters smile grew only wider an act Yang just found adorable, thou it didn't last long as her baby sister adopted a more sad expression.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

"There's no such thing as negative friends. You just made one friend and one enemy is all." No sooner than she said it did Ruby chunk another pillow at her.

Jaune chuckled before turning back to Yang. "Real smooth Goldie locks." Yang looked to Jaune and stuck out her tongue. Yang looked back to her little sister upon seeing the stressed out Ruby her expression softened leaving behind no traces of her earlier teasing.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Jaune looked to Yang and felt a blush beginning to form on his face. Yang who noticed this grinned at this and stretched her arms up her finger interlocked the action making her breast far more pronounced she gave the knight a sultry smile.

"What's wrong Ladykiller see something you like."

"Yeah… Wait I mean, um Shit! You just seemed like my mom for a second there, Wait that came out wrong! What I mean is that you were just kinda maternal write there and it made you… look pretty and like a good mom and stuff." Jaune looked away from his fellow blonde as did Yang but in her defense Jaune had actually caught her completely off guard. She was use to guys stating how cute, hot or sexy she was but pretty just never came up through what really hit her like a rocket was hearing the whole maternal thing no boy had ever said anything like that after all.

Jaune quickly looked to Ruby begging to Oum that Yang would just drop it. "Your sis is right my mom use to say strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Yang smiled at the morale support.

Finally Ruby's eyes seemed to focus on something other than the two blondes trying to cheer her up only to catch sight of the black haired girl who helped her with Weiss.

"That girl…"

"Who Blake?" The two sister looked to Jaune surprised.

"You know her?"

"A little she helped me out when I got back to Vale."

 _I have to get Jean's Manuscript I only got a 3 days left! If I don't finish it she'll send those picture of me when I was 6!_

"Man Bunnyboy between my sis, Ice cream girl and bookworm over there I'm starting to wonder who else has their eyes on you."

(Meanwhile in The Club)

'Achooo'

Junior looked to his bouncers. "You two feeling okay?"

Melanie and Miltia looked back to their boss. "We're doing just fine."

(Beacon Ball Room)

"Stop messing around Yang, anyways Ruby how do you know Blake?"

"She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Yang smiled "Well now's your chance." Before Ruby could retort her sister grabbed her arm pulling her to Blake just before Ruby could struggle a second hand grabbed her helping Yang. Ruby looked to Jaune who rose a hand in forgiveness.

"Traitor!"

"No He just helping both his friend instead of one right now sis." The three made their way to Blake who looked up to see them. While a part of her was annoyed that they had come to interrupt her reading which on the outside appeared to be the acclaimed 'Man with Two Souls' but was actually a certain manuscript she had accidently gained. Thou she had wanted to speak to Jaune.

Yang waved her hand with a colossal smile on her face that was honestly a bit unsettling for Blake. "Helloooo~! I believe you two may know each other."

Oh Blake remembered Caterface, But she wouldn't be able to explain hearing the girl nickname from such a far distance without telling them she was a Faunus.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded."

Jaune egged Ruby forward. "Uhh, yeah. My name's Ruby. But, you can just call me … Crater… Uh, actually you can just call me Ruby."

 _Play it cool Blake don't make eye contact with Jaune, their so blue... I Said No Eye Contact!_

"Okay."

"What are you doing?"

"Failing."

"Not helping Jaune and I don't know what to do, help me you guys."

"So… what's your name?"

 _He is rather… fit, wait what did they just ask me? Shit! Quick, say the first thing that comes to mind._

"'Jau- Blake yes Blake that my name."

 _Nailed it._

Jaune decided to through the poor girl a bone. "Hey Blake not sure if you remember me?"

 _Oh I remember you._

"But my names Jaune, sho-" Jaune quickly glared at the pal on his shoulder who was already baring his fang. "Arc, Jaune Arc, and nothing else…"

Blake smiled. "Yes I remember you. I took you to Tuskon's"

Jaune smiled. "Cool so you know who I am. Anyways this is Yang and her sister Ruby."

"…I like your bow."

"Really Yang?"

"Shut up Bunny Boy I'm use to people coming up to me not the other way around."

 _What she just call him._

"Um… Thanks."

"It goes great with your… Pajamas." Jaune facepalmed. "Not one word Loverboy."

 _Loverboy?_

"-Right."

"Nice night, don't you think?"

 _Oh thank god an opening._

"Yes, It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book…"

 _Are you kidding me._

"That I will continue to read… As soon as you leave."

 _Take a hint!_

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

 _It a Christmas miracle!_

"What's it about?"

 _Huh?_

"Huh?"

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

 _Shit come up with something._

"Well – It's about a man with two souls, each fighting control over his body."

 _Bullshit I see my sis's Manuscript tucked in there._

"-Oh, yeah… that's real lovely…"

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very Ambitious for a child. Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well that's why we're here… to make it better"

 _Shit! I'm starting to like her._

Jaune smiled at his friend putting a shoulder on her and nodding with a big smile. Though Yang didn't waste the chance as she almost immediately grabbed up Ruby. "Oh I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

"Cut it out!" Ruby decked Yang and the two immediately got into a fight before Jaune could act he was sucked into the cloud that was they're scuffle. "Tell my family I love the- Ow! Not the face! It's the only thing I have going for me!"

"Well, Ruby, Yang… it's a pleasure to meet you to Jaune do you think we can talk abou-"

"What in the world is going on over here!?"

 _God Dammit Their Multiplying!_

"Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

"(Both) Oh no not you again!"

"Need… Air too heavy… Yang."

"What'd you just say!"

"Shh! Guy, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Help me…"

"Oh, now you're on my side."

 _Well looks like I'm not getting off tonig- I mean reading tonight because Ninjas of love is literature, Not Smut!_

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah! What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice."

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"Zubat… Save me." Zubat quickly flew Above the three fighting huntress-in-training and knocked them out with Hypnosis. Jaune then proceed to breathe like there was no tomorrow. After a few seconds Jaune righted himself and lifted Yang up bridal style. Trying desperately not to sneak a peek down her loose tank top.

"Well talk tomorrow if that's okay with you also could you do me a favor and take her to her bed I'll take care of the sister?"

"I'm fine with talking tomorrow and sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter have a happy thanks giving... or whatevers left of it. I wrote the entirety of this story today so I hope yo'll forgive it speed up.**


	14. Chapter 14

Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version

Chapter 14

* * *

(Beacon Ballroom 6:40 AM)

finally waking from his old pal bouncing on and off his face Jaune quickly grabbed Zubat's tail force the lil Pokémon down. "You snuck in my bag and ate to many Chesto Berries again didn't you." Zubat froze in place. "How'd you even get them my stuffs in a locker?" Zubat tried desperately to escape. "Did you at least bring any back for me?" Zubat stopped struggling and begun to cry happily Jaune taking the hint let the small bat go allowing it to fly off and return with 3 of the magical berry. "Well can't be mad now. Wanna help me wake up Goldie Locks?"

Zubat responded by flying into Jaune's Hoodie. "Yeah can't say I wouldn't agree to that either." After stretching Jaune rose up deciding to take a shower but first. Jaune turned to his fellow Blonde… honestly he had no idea how she managed to get in such an odd position he nudged her ever so gently until she barely opened her eyes and looked to him her eyes slightly red.

"Don't have to wake up yet but in 20 minutes you and Ruby should eat these okay." Jaune placed two Chesto Berries in the brawler's hands, she nodded before dozing off again. Jaune then turned his eyes to his true objective the sleeping form of miss Belladonna and more importantly Jean's manuscript. Jaune looked to his tiny blue friend. "Zubat use Supersonic but go easy on her."

Zubat didn't waste so much as a second flying up to Blake and letting loose a light screech that was barely audible though that didn't stop Blake from shooting up out of her bed and attempting to grab Zubat. Unfortunately for her Zubat had a quite vast amount of experience with this kind of thing and expertly dodged and avoided the raven-haired beauties assault much to bother her surprise and annoyance. Finally, after having enough fun Zubat flew back to Jaune settling on his shoulder.

The Ember of Blake's eyes narrowed only to go wide as a Chesto was chunked at her she grabbed the fruit and looked to Jaune who nodded back at her. After biting into the fruit she felt herself full of vigor that no amount of coffee could accomplish. Jaune merely smiled back to her. "Figured now would be a good time for that talk while everyone else was still asleep." Blake rose a brow before sighing and nodded the two made their way outside Blake turned to regard Jaune who simply smiled back.

"I'm not giving it back." Jaune's eyes narrowed and her sighed.

"Fine than I guess Volume seven will never release."

Blake turned to him wide eyed as if he had just told her he had killed a man for a Twinkie. "What did you say!?"

"Wow… calm down." Blake grabbed his shoulders and starred into his eyes.

"What did you mean?"

"Promise me your silence as a fan of my sister's writin- shit" Blake's eyes widened even more somehow.

"Januka is, is your Sister!" Blake Jaune cover her mouth.

"SHHHH! Not so loud, and yes she sends me her rough drafts and I edit and refine some parts okay. That's why I need to see it. Or?"

"Or?"

"Or you can give me a summery and your thoughts it'll cut my work in half and probably help me make her book a lot better, So what do yo-"

"YES!... I mean of course. Though wouldn't she be… mad at me?" Jaune smiled to the girl.

"I'm sure she'll actually be ecstatic. She's partners with a Schnee so she doesn't have any Faunus references."

Blake was completely surprised and then proceeded to close in near him. and pressed him against a wall glaring at him. "How did you know."

"Uh… know what?"

"That I'm a Faunus?"

"Oh, I sort of knew since we first met."

"Wha, How?"

"Zubat doesn't have eyes so it kind of makes up for that with smell and hearing and Faunus tend to have unique scents and for Cat Faunus such as yourself an accelerated heartbeat."

"But how did it tell you?"

"Um, we've been together a lonnng time."

Blake sighed feeling defeated.

 _A fucking bat uncovered my secret right off the bat, really. Guess there's no other choice than._

"Well since you know my secret why not become my partner It'll help keep your sister's secret to.?"

"Wait we get partners?"

"Well yes thou I'm not sure how they determine who joins who."

"Oh well hopefully we'll partner up, but for now I kinda need to shower so talk to you later." Blaked opened her mouth only to close it again and blush.

"So we get a partner, what do you think of that Zubat?"

(Beacon Locker Room)

After leaving the showers and getting dressed Jaune saw a ginger girl and pink eyed boy talking about some strategy. Apparently seeing someone is what makes you partners.

 _I can't believe this! There's no way I left my gear in locker 636 yesterday. I definitely would've remembered having to count that high!_

Suddenly the sound of two familiar voices caught his ears.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugh, you sound like dad! Okay , first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk." Jaune had to do his best not to laugh.

"By that logic I'm older than everyone else my hoodie proves it." Ruby turned to see Jaune who smiled at her.

"Hi Jaune can you tell my big sis she's wrong?"

"Bout what."

"So here's the deal Bunnyboy, Sis doesn't think she need friend to help her."

Jaune over dramatically played sad. "Oh woe is me I really don't count do I."

"Seriously! Can you just tell Yang she's wrong."

"I could, but I'd be lying."

"Your betraying me again!"

Jaune rose his hand in defense. "No I just think having friends is a good thing I traveled with lots of people during my time. Like my friend Ash and Red and Lily… and Ash… I traveled with Ash for a long time now that I think about, but our companions always changed even thou it was only one year."

"Whatever I don't need to make more friends."

"But sis What about when we form teams?"

"Wait we get teams to?"

"Uh, I don't know, I'll just be on your team or something…"

Yang begun to fidget with her hair. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes and stepped to the blonde pointing a finger to her accusingly. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"W-what? No! Of course, I do, I just thought…" Jaune stepped before his rival smiling back to her. He understood how hard it was to tell your little sister what they needed to hear sometimes.

"I think you sis is trying to help you break out of your shell a bit."

"What the!? I don't have to break out of my shell, that's absolutely ridiculous!"

"I have to say I agree as your friend." Ruby pouted to the blonde. Jaune than noticed the girl who called him cut yesterday talking to another girl. Jaune took a breath and decided.

 _Calm down man she already thinks you cute so what' the worse that could happen. Than he remembered who was on his shoulder. Jaune grabbed his Zubat and handed it to Yang._

"Do me a solid and hold him back."

"Hold him back?"

Jaune walked to the two girls donning the best smile he could manage.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well that sounds grand."

Weiss seemed overjoyed at the words, while Pyrrha seemed, less so.

 _Remember what dad always said, just have confidence._

"You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Weiss narrowed her eyes upon the sight of the annoying boy and crossed her arms. "You again."before she could get any further Pyrrha leaned in front of her waving a friendly hand to the boy.

 _He cute._

"Nice to meet you, Jaune."

Jaune had no time for distractions he had to act now. He pushed Pyrrha out of the way and continued forward while he stood had enough bravery inside himself. "Yeah, yeah. So, Weiss! Couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

Yang suddenly felt the small Pokémon lung forward unfortunately for him Yang had a very good grip on him.

D-did he actually think I was serous… what a Dunce!

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

 _Come on man you're on a roll._

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed!"

Zubat begun to use Zen Headbutt and speed up Yang actually had to dig her feet into the floor. "Holy crap little guy, calm down."

"So, been hearin' rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a pretty good one. What do you say?"

The red head looked to the boy. "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of 4 students each, so-" Jaune looked to the girl.

 _Man is every girl pretty. No bad Jaune focus on Weiss unlike this girl she likes you._

"You don't say, well, hotstuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

 _Oh hell no!_

Weiss quickly ran between the two pushing Jaune back a little. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel."

"This is Pyrrha."

"Hello again!"

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

"Ah, she's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row… A new record!"

"The what?"

 _Does he seriously not know what that is… What a Dunce!_

 _Does he seriously not know who I am… just went from a 7 to a 8._

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

 _Oh, my God!_

"'Gasp' That's you? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Come on Yang he can't be that bad let me see him."

"Fine suit yourself."

Yang handed the small flying Pokémon to her little sister upon her letting go Ruby begun to be dragged towards Jaune Zubat's fangs radiating a fierce Violet.

"Help! Yang I think Zubats trying to stop Jaune."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss looked to the blonde dunce smugly. "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune lowered his head accepting what she said. "I guess not… sorry" Yang felt the smallest prick of anger at that Jaune may not have been the best at his age but he was better than anyone she'd met so far, what right did she have to assume she was better than him. Even Zubat stopped his attempt at attacking his owner.

Pyrrha looked to the disheartened knight and stepped to him, someone not knowing her was a breath of fresh air and what Weiss had just done is what she hated most. Putting her on a pedestal above others. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled to him. "Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader."

 _She believes in me?_

Jaune's father and mother and friends alike all considered him painfully below average and that knowledge always hurt him yet here a complete stranger actually was complimenting him. "D'oh, stop it!"

Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not suppose to do this, but, maybe I could pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say?"

Zubat renewed his attempted assault with a new vigor. "Yang Help!"

"Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha a little help please!"

Pyrrha drew Milo and speared the boy into a wall. "Ahhh!"

"I'm sorry!"

Gynda's voice rang through the all the intercoms asking the students to come to where the Beacon Cliff Initiation would start.

Weiss walked by the boy completely while Pyrrha who now felt a bit bad pulled her spear out from his hoodie. "It was nice meeting you!"

"'sigh' Likewise" even if she had just attacked him she was really nice.

"Having some trouble there, Ladykiller?"

Oh joy a new nickname, at least it's better than Bunnyboy.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

"I'll make a list for that later, though if I had to guess, Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start."

"Yeah maybe your right."

Yang smacked her rival on the back. "Oh, cheer up there are plenty of fish in the sea, Who knows maybe you'll even find a girl as hot as yours truly." Jaune paused and begun to look to Yang. "What is it Bunnyboy?"

"You are really pretty aren't you. I guess you just reminded me a bit to much of my big sister so I didn't really notice."

Yang paused as a light blush showed on her face. "W-well duh Bunnyboy." A smirk covered her face as she regained composure helping the knight up alongside her sister. "So Ladykiller why don't you tell me and my little sis what makes me so amazing. Eh, eh come on." Ruby rolled her eyes while Jaune merely chuckled.

"Yeah your incredible Yang." Yang felt another blush forming on her cheeks.

"Please, stop her ego doesn't need to get any bigger than it already is."

"What, she's awesome just like one of the guys." Ruby begun to giggle. Yang on the other hand let go of Jaune a annoyed look on her face as she stomped away.

"What'd I say."

Ruby merely helped her friend up still giggling. "Come on, Jaune. Lets go."

(Beacon Cliff)

Jaune alongside the other first year students waited listening to both Glynda and Ozpin. The Headmaster looked to them with an intensity they'd never known before.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the  
 _Emerald Forest."_

Gynda begun to speak. "Now I'm sure many of you may have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… Today"

Jaune and Yang noticed Ruby squeak in terror at the news.

Ozpin looked to them. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

"Ehhh!"

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"What!" If Ruby looked scared before she looked absolutely terrified now.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune could only laugh nervously at that.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation But our instructors will not intervene. You are required to capture a Pokémon from this forest but do not fear the Pokémon of this forest are quite rare so I assure you it will not be a wasted effort. You will than find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Each of you will only be allowed to utilize that of a single Pokémon within this trial as soon as you choose your Pokémon the other Pokéballs will be locked out till after initiation also you must not use your Pokémon for battle except against other Pokémon this is a test of your combat skills not theirs. Any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question."

 _Holy shit did Snow Angel just get thrown in the air!_

"S-so, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it?"

"No, you will be falling."

 _Okay the guy with a mohawk just went! Calm down Jaune, surly they wouldn't let you be injured._

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No, You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uhhuh… yeah."

 _And there's goes the meathead!_

Yang looked to the two giving a wink no sooner fallowed by her little sister.

 _Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!_

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYY!"

(Emerald Forest Pyrrha's POV)

After slamming through a few trees Pyrrha landed she pulled out Milo and took aim until she had that cute boy in her sights. She quickly shifted Milo to its Javalin mode and threw at him, knowing she wouldn't miss. She heard the sound of Milo hitting the boy's hoodie and then the tree.

"Thank you!"

"I'm Sorry!"

Pyrrha leaped from the and begun to propel herself just within the tree branches using her semblance she hoped this would keep her out of the sights of a certain heiress.

 _Jaune Arc huh, Short and sweet._

(Emerald Forest Yang's POV)

"Ahaha, Yeah! Ali oop!" Despite her care free appearance Yang was keeping a eye out for her little sister Ruby making sure to stay away from her, She loved her sister but that's exactly why she had to make enough distance. Ruby needed to break out of her shell, besides.

"AHHHHHH!"

She had a different partner in mind. Her Rival looked like he might need some help and what kind of friend would aid her pals.

 _Get ready Bunnyboy once we're partners I'm gonna pay you back for saying I'm like a dude… Wonder why it bothers me so much._

Just as she readied to propel herself again Jaune's form disappeared seemingly being impaled by some sort of spear.

"Jaune!" Yang panicked at the sight and ran it the direction of her friend.

 _Wasn't that the weapon that Pyrrha girl us- Oh Oum Dammit!_

Yang ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Sorry amazon he's gonna be my partner!"

(Emerald Forest Blake's POV)

She didn't waste so much as a second throwing out the black Ribbon of Gambol Shroud and hooking unto a nearby tree she heard Jaune scream and swung herself to him just as she readied to wrap the boy within her ribbon a red blur stuck into him launching her in the opposite direction of herself.

'Tsk'

Blake landed and immediately dashed in the direction of her target.

 _I'm not missing this chance._

(Emerald Forest Ruby's POV)

"Yang, Jaune!"

Ruby had decided she was either finding her new best friend or her sister it would be find as long as she didn't run into. Ruby saw someone in her path she focused all her power in stopping. When she looked up her heart nearly stopped.

 _NOOOOO!_

Weiss didn't waste a second she quickly turned around and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates…"

(Emerald Forest Weiss's POV)

"Ow! Ugh."

 _Now I know I saw Pyrrha's spear head this way._

"Ugh come on you stupid urg… come on agh."

 _No…_

Weiss looked up to see a rather unpleasant sight.

The dunce… why Oum?

He begun to wave to her.

 _I don't deserve this._

Weiss turned back to the lesser of her two horrifying choices. And grabbed the little hazards scarlet scarf.

"By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back~!"

 _Four year, Four Years!_

(Emerald Forest Pyrrha's POV)

 _There he is._

"Hey wait! Whose gonna get me down from here?!"

She walked just below the knight looking up to him, examining him. Pyrrha would admit the boy had defiantly caught her eye, he seemed friendly and like a good person, plus he didn't even know who she was which was by far his most attractive quality and she would admit the fact that he was easy on the eyes didn't hurt either he was even taller than her which was rarer than one would think.. Pyrrha crossed her arms pressing up her already ample bust.

"Jaune."

The boy looked down to her.

 _Blue like the ocean, Pyrrha stop! Partners now! staring later!_

"Do you… have any spots left on team Jaune?"

Jaune faced away from her and crossed his arms pouting. "Very funny." But after a bit he turned to her with a smile. And she couldn't help but smile back.

(Emerald Forest Blake's POV)

Blake just knew he was near she could hear him fighting Blake leaped out of the forest and darted forward she could see the gold of his hair behind the Ursa she threw Gambol Shroud the weapon flew into its spine downing it immediately. It fell before revealing her new partner.

"Jaune we should hur-" Blake looked to the girl recalling the buxom blonde who had bothered her yesterday.

 _Oh no…_

(Emerald Forest Jaune's POV)

He heard the noise of gunfire.

"Did you hear that?"

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

Jaune begun to fallow Pyrrha a branched slammed into his face downing the boy.

"Jaune! I'm sorry."

"Heh it's okay just a scratch. Zubat use Giga Drain to heal me."

The small bat begun to pull energy from the surrounding foliage as soon as the orbs of jade energy emerged Zubat flew to Jaune and allowed them to enter him slowly healing the wound.

"Impressive, but why didn't you just activate your aura?"

"Huh?"

"Your aura."

"Gesundheit."

 _Are you serious._

"Jaune, do you, know what aura is?"

"'Scoff' Of course I do… Do you know what aura is?"

 _Smooth Jaune she'll never know._

 _Okay just play along and humor him._

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?"

"Uh, yeah."

"With practice, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it. even animals, Pokemon have it to thou they can only have their aura and semblances or as we call them abilities since all Pokémon's semblances are genetic unlocked by being connected to a trainer with their aura unlocked.

"What about monsters?"

"No the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness and we are the light."

 _Like heroes._

"Right, that's why we fight them."

"It's not about why, it's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are our conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting."

"It's like Protect!"

"Well if you wanna look at it that way."

 _I can't very well leave him like this._

"Now close your eyes and concentrate."

Pyrrha stepped to Jaune placing her hand on his cheek. Pyrrah allowed her scarlet aura to manifest around her form and she could feel the light of his soul responding to her own.

 _So… bright._

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality."

 _ **Finally I can wake again.**_

 _Who's that?_

"Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."

 _ **So you can hear me? Been awhile since one of you have managed that usually it just understanding what I want somehow. Good. Yes, quite good.**_

 _What?_

"Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

 ** _We'll speak in a bit my new wielder, for now check on the girl I'm afraid her spirit isn't as strong as ours._**

 _What do you mean, what do you mean…_

"Pyrrha?"

The girl seemed worn out she looked to Jaune smiling.

"It's alright, I used my aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own."

Pyrrha noticed the scratch heal almost instantly. "You have a lot of it."

Jaune felt the surging power surround himself he looked to his buddy and saw him radiating the same ivory glow. Jaune looked back to Pyrrha and noticed her breathing heavily. Behind her was a river and he smiled.

"Let's take a break and get some rest." Pyrrha conceited to his request knowing he was probably saying it for her benefit more than his own. She decided to sit along the side of a river while he pulled out a rather old looking rod. He sat by the water and cast it out. Pyrrha rested by him Jaune turned to her smiling and pulled out an Oran berry handing it to her and another to Zubat while he ate a third himself.

"Thankyou."

"No problem we're partners now right."

Just as Pyrrha begun to relax herself she noticed a form peeking out to see her. From behind the tree a Mawile stepped out Pyrrha pulled tore her berry in half tossing half it to it. As the humanoid Pokémon begun to eat she pulled out her scroll to scan it. it was a steel and fairy type! Something she desperately wanted. But she couldn't try battling it. the Pokémon she choose to bring Steelix was too big and would draw to much attention.

"Need a hand?"

Before Pyrrha could answer Jaune whistled and Zubat launched out using hypnosis to down the wild Pokémon.

"Now's your chance."

"R-right." Pyrrha threw her Quick Ball at it no sooner did it lock confirming the capture.

That Zubat's Hypnosis must be powerful. Jaune smiled happy he could help before her heard an odd cry he looked to the tree line and saw a Ralts with a blue crown instead of a green one. Just as the Pokémon realized it spot it teleported away. Fust then Jaune felt a tug on his rod.

Just as Pyrrha turned to thank Jaune she notices him struggling with the rod as something below the river tried to pull him in. Finally, Jaune managed to pull it from the river on to the ground the action snapping the rod. Before Jaune flopping on the ground was.

"Is that a Magikarp why is it brown?"

Jaune smiled to his new partner. "That's no Magikarp." Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and to her surprise it didn't recognize the fish though it was informing her it indeed had aura like that of a Pokémon.

"It's an undiscovered species!" She looked to the creature and saw Jaune's Zubat fly over it and use Hypnosis… after his sixth throw the ball finally locked. Jaune cheered in success while Pyrrha laughed to herself. "Shall we get going." Jaune smiled back to her quickly grabbing his bag and weapon before flinching. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… just I don't remember Corcea Mors having this cloth attached to it… Well I don't use it often so maybe I missed it I don't know." Pyrrha looked to the sword indeed it did have a white cloth hanging from the pommel at the end was a yellow swirl like design.

"Eh I'll worry about it later."

"So what will you call it?"

"Call it?"

"Well yes you discovered it after all, that gives you the right to name it."

"Hmm. I think I'll name it. Feebas."

(Emerald Forest Cave)

"Think this, is it?" Jaune looked to the cave alongside his new partner Pyrrha. Jaune grabbed a nearby stick and places it before Zubat who used Heatwave to make it into a torch. After a few minutes of exploring the cave Jaune's partner decided to speak up.

"I'm not sure this is it…"

"'Sigh' Pyrrha, me and Zubat made the torch. Can you at least humor me for maybe 5 more feet?" Just as the words left the blonde's mouth he tripped over something extinguishing the torch.

"Ow!" Jaune looks to his partner but can only make out her eyes.

 _Man it's like looking at two Jade diamonds._

"Do you feel that?"

"Soul crushing regret? Yes, yes I do."

"No, it's… warm."

"Hey look." Pyrrah turned to see a amber glow the two make their way to the glow to realize it's a odd orb of sorts with a single sharp end. "That's the relic!" Jaune raises his hand to it only for it to move at the last second. "Hey, bad relic." Jaune tries to grab it once again only for it to back away once again finally fed up with it Jaune leaps at it grabbing. "Gotcha!" To their surprise the orb begins to lift him up.

And finally it hit Pyrrha what they've been trying to grab. The form beginning to show of the rest of the Deathstalker who roars before giving chase. "Pyrrha Run!" Pyrrha didn't waste even a second fallowing his order and immediately begins to sprint away.

 _I'm not gonna about to let this thing hurt her screw the rule I've already cheated my way here might as well do what I do best hopefully Ozpin doesn't have cameras in here_.

"Zubat Supersonic and fallow with Haze." Zubat screeched in it face and quickly fallows by firing off a Haze to blind it."

 _Damn I don't have time to do that dance_

Jaune immediately begins to run out and is greeted by a waiting Pyrrha. "Pyrrha we need to run quick. Zubat find some of the others." Zubat immediately ascended into the air and used its echolocation to find a familiar Faunus and blonde around some kind of structure. Zubat screeched out to its owner who looked in the direction it was flying in Jaune saw Ruby plummeting from that of a Nevermore. "Pyrrha think you can help her." Pyrrha nods and drew Milo expertly throwing it at her impaling her into a tree by her skirt.

Just as he and Pyrrha enter the clearing he was ecstatic to see both Blake and Yang there as well alongside the pink eyed boy and ginger girl from this morning. Jaune walks up to Ruby who looks less than happy. "Good to see you hanging around here." Ruby Groins while Yang laughs. Jaune pulls the Javelin out and turns to see a very angry Death Stalker. Finally the sound of Weiss screaming is heard by him Jaune looked up to see the Schnee hanging from a talon from giant a Nevermore. Finally the heirss losses her grip and begins to fall.

"Zubat use Gust to slow her decent." Zubat Launches forward with a speed Pyrrha would think impossible but Yang and Ruby were all too familiar with. It begins to circle her and to Jaune's surprise she actually attempts to swat Zubat away finally though it uses Gust to stop from hitting earth at the last minutes and merely fall on her butt. Jaune offers a hand but Weiss merely huffs and walks away. But Jaune heard her speak in a very low almost inaudible voice. "Thank you, Dunce."

Finally the Death Stalker hits away Nikos towards the others. "Great, the gangs all here. Now we can die together!"

Ruby looks to her sister smiling. "Not if I can help it!" The petite reaper launches to the Grimm only to be hit away. She fires a round into it face only for it to merely bounce off. The Death Stalker roars and begins to chase her.

"(Jaune and Yang) RUBY!" The two blondes begin to rush to her, the Nevermore above launches down its tail feathers on stabbing Ruby's scarf. And pinning her to the ground. And forcing Yang back.

 _I'm not gonna make it, I'm not gonna make it. NO!_

"Screw the rule Zubat use Zen Brave Bir-!"

The Death Stalker stabs forward only for a blur of white to appear before Ruby and Stab into the earth a wave of ice appeared before her and freezing the stinging keeping the Death Stalker in place as it struggled to release its tail.

"You are so childish."

"Weiss?"

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style and I suppose, I can be aa bit… difficult. But if we're gonna do this, we're gonna have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off. I'll be… Nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"Your fine."

Ruby seemed happy as she put her hands together Jaune could've sworn she said normal knees. Yang hugs her little sister tight while Jaune karate chopped her head. She looked at him pouting. "Don't do something that reckless again."

"Hey! That's not fair you were about to break the rules. OW! Yang!" Ruby cover the spot Yang had hit her head.

"The only reason he was gonna do that was to save you, thanks Bunnyb- I mean Jaune." Jaune smiled to Yang.

Don't mention it Goldie Locks and stick to the nicknames Jaune sounds weird coming from you, more importantly what do we do about those two?"

Jaune looked to the two Grimm. Weiss was the first to speak. "There's no point in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

"Um, well actually I can't say I agree those guys won't hold long and right now we finally got them pinned to the earth. better to take them out now than later when they can get the jump on us anyways." Weiss seemed annoyed at the but at the same time she saw his point. Yang and Blake nodded to Jaune while Ruby seemed to already be trying to figure out a way to take them out.

"Let's brake their legs!" Jaune smiles before looking back at them. Jaune run forwards alongside his partner both blocking its stinger. Ruby jumped up and tore of its stinger. Yang jumped forward punching the Death Stalker square between the eyes. Causing it to crack Jaune fells the deathstalker lift up its claw to slam down on Yang he ran forward pushing her out of the way and lifted his shield blocking it but he felt his legs buckle at the impact.

 ** _Stab it in the fucking face!_**

 _Who are you._

Jaune pulled back Corcea Mors he knew he wasn't strong enough but suddenly the cloth wrapped around his arm and seemed to feed of his aura before without his own intention the sword launched forward and tore thru its face.

 _ **Flash Cannon!**_

A beam of silver energy ripped through the Grimm, killing it. Yang and Pyrrha stared wide-eyed at the attack. Jaune looked down to his sword and froze when he saw an eye looking at him from the hilt of Corcea Mors the eye slowly begun to fade.

 ** _You didn't see anything._**

didn't have time to question it. instead looking up to the remaining Nevermore. "Ruby got anything?" Ruby looked to Jaune surprised but nodded and turned to the girl who had yelled Nora.

"You weapon can help you fly right think you can hit it?"

"How'd yo-"

"I'm a very enthusiastic weapon nerd."

Nora smiled before finally leaping up and propelling herself with that of Magnihild leaped up to the bird Grimm Nora begun to spin and slammed down into the Grimm's head launching it down.

"Weiss Freeze it like with _the_ Death Stalker!"

Weiss darted forward freezing the center of its chest to the earth. Blake and Ren begun to run along its body shooting and stabbing any vitals in sight. Jaune looked to his family sword.

 _Hey can you hear me I need some help_

 _ **Already, well I guess, want to know who I am.**_

 _Not now if you don't mind but definitely later._

 _ **Fine just hold me in both hands and focus on the big bad**_ **b** **ird**.

Jaune did as the voice asked and directed Corcea Mors at the Nevermore the Bade begun to vibrate until a Azure light enveloped the blade creating a energy blade twice the length of the actual sword.

 **Sacred Sword!**

once again the white and yellow cloth wrapped around Jaune's hand and he propelled forward without thinking cutting the Nevermores head clean off. Jaune stumbled back a bit worn out.

Huh, that Nikos girl was right you do have a lot of aura but if you use another attack like mine you be finished.

Jaune looked to his sword to see the diamond like eye disappear once again. Jaune sighs before turning back to his pals. "We need to hurry before others start coming I'm pretty sure we rose their attention." The seven others nodded and begun to run along with Jaune after taking a relic each. Just as Jaune managed to reach the Cliffside and begin climbing Zubat screeched out. Jaune turned to the sight of a small dark cloud, his faced paled.

"That's no cloud."

The other members look to see a flock of horse sized Nevermores flying towards them the flock begins to launch feather at the group on the hill. Pyrrha throws out her Steelix and orders it to use protect but Jaune knew that would only last so long. He looked to the flock and gritted his teeth.

"Dammit I was so close."

Jaune looks to Zubat. "Hey bud, you ready to use the big guns." Zubat screeches back to him and flews just in front of Jaune.

 _Well Kiawe did say to use them only when needed I'm sure he'd understand_.

Jaune begun to do the only thing he could to save his friends, he danced from the bracelet on his wrist a small purple crystal begun to glow and a bolt of energy begun to connect him and Zubat until his small companion glowed a blinding Violet.

"Now Acid Downpour!" Zubat launched forward into the center of the Grimm flock and from it new larger poison cloud enveloped the flock and from the violet clouds deadly acidic rain fell down upon them melting the Grimm it struck until the entire flock was no more. Jaune smiled as his buddy flew back to him and fainted in his arms and no sooner did her fallow.

Before his friends could react he begin to levitate off the ground to them via Goodwitch. Ozpin smiled at the boy. "A true leader would risk himself for his friends even if it would cost him his only chance to enter Beacon, well done mister Arc"

 _It would seem you acquired two Pokémon today. Though I suppose you've had the stronger one since before coming to Beacon._

* * *

Hopevyou enjoyed this chapter please leave reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pokémon R.W.B.Y. Version**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoy this series so far now I got some bad news from here there a gonna be some relationships that don't fallow the story hope you still like it.**

* * *

(Nurses)

He opened his eyes to see a unfamiliar ceiling. "Where am I?" Jaune rose out of the bed he felt the smallest movement on him and looked down to see Zubat resting on his lap. Jaune looked to his scroll to see his Pokémon's condition. Jaune patted his little buddy like him he was utterly exhausted then again Z-moves did tend to do that yet he felt surprisingly good usually he be out cold for half a day and Zubat would be out till the next day. Was this because he had aura now.

And then it all hit him, Jaune fell back groaning in disappointment waking Zubat. "I was so close! Dammit Jaune why did you have to go and play hero now I can't go to Beacon!" Jaune ducked his head he really had gotten close to passing despite the initiation being so difficult. "Well at least I have a job at The Club."

"Oh, don't be so disheartened mister Arc." Jaune felt a shiver run up his spine, he turned to see Ozpin standing at the doorway of the room. The man gave a rather gentle smile to him and stepped towards the boy. "Why it is true that I using your Pokémon to attack was against the rules. You did so to protect others despite not only knowing it would cause you to fail but also render you helpless yet you did so anyways." Jaune rubbed the back of his head letting out a weak chuckle.

"I-its nothing really I just couldn't let stand there and let something happen to my friends, but in the end I broke the rule to try and protect them so… I guess I really don't deserve to be a Huntsman."

"Oh is that what you think?" Ozpin sat on a chair opposite to Arc raising his cane to Jaune's face. "Tell me Jaune Arc, what do you believe the job of a Huntsman is."

"To protect people and stop the creature of Grimm." Ozpin smiled at the answer.

"Not even a moment of hesitation."

"What?"

"You didn't even hesitate to answer Jaune Arc and yet you gave the right answer." Ozpin rose from his seat never breaking eye contact with the young blonde. "So tell me Jaune how could I expel you from a school meant to make huntsman when your actions were precisely that of which we train you to do?"

"But it was against the rules."

"Yes, it was and for that your punishment has already been decided." Ozpin stood up and begun to make his way to the door. "You will be responsible for providing proper guidance as well as directing and caring for miss Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos."

"Say what?"

"In short you Jaune Arc will are as of three hours ago leader of Team JNPR, You are not ready for this nor are you on equal footing with those you are in charge of in either strength or experience. Ozpin turned to Jaune a smirk clearly on his face. "And yet I expect great things from you."

Ozpin made his way out and turned to see the waiting member of Team (J)NPR as well as RWBY who stared at the man much like that of a deer to headlights. The headmaster merely smiled and nodded to the seven as he past them. Ruby was the first to enter in a flurry of rose petals, "~JAUNE~!" she tackled her fellow leader. Before Jaune new what was happening he was flat on his ass on the floor. "Your okay! I'm sooooo happy!" Jaune looked to the petite reaper who stared up at him with complete and utter joy. He smiled and patted her head the other six teens soon entered with Yang at the forfront grabbing her little sister.

"Sis you can't just bum rush Bunnyboy he's in the Nurses office for a reason." Jaune waved his fellow blonde off.

"No really it fine I'm not hurt or anything."

Blake seemed perplexed. "You sure you passed out and before any of us could react you were transported to the Nurses office via Teleport I figured a Nevermore had struck you."

Jaune nodded in understanding. "Oh, no I was just exhausted, well me and Zubat." Jaune gently rubbed his winged friends head. Pen was the next to speak.

"Surely you weren't that tired was it perhaps because you… danced, if I may ask why did you do that." Yang grinned widely and sat on the ground by Jaune reching her arm out she placed it over the blonde.

"Who cares all I know is that my rival gots some moves, we have got to go dancing sometime soon." Jaune once more smiled before Pyrrha step to him and helped him up he noticed she was cradling a very pleased looking Zubat in her other arm.

"Truly it was a bit odd still what surprised me more was that attack I was under the impression that Zubat were incredibly weak and yet yours took out the entirety of a Grimm flock ion a single move." Yang grabbed Pyrrha's shoulder her smile never leaving her face.

"P-money Jaune's Zubat is all kinds of broken trust me it took on my entire team and won single handedly." Ruby looked to her sister shocked.

"Are you serious." Ruby looked back to Jaune's Zubat with stars in her eyes. "He's like the batman of Zubats." Zubat flew out of Pyrrha's arms and perched itself on the silver eyed girls head, Ruby squealed in delight.

Just as the seven begun to laugh Weiss stomped forward to Jaune pressing her finger against his chest her icy eyes looked on the Azure blue of his own.

"That was a Z-move wasn't it?" Weiss may have been asking yet it was clear she was making more of a statement. All the other except Pyrrha seemed utterly lost not knowing the term. Jaune laughed slightly.

"You caught me red handed." Weiss's gaze only intensified.

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how did you and that Pokémon. Learn how to preform Z-Moves? Such a powerful technique is a well kept secret of Alolha not easily given when me and my sister inquired about them we were refused and yet you seem quite versed, why?" Jaune looked to the heiress honestly surprised to hear her story.

"I never knew that they kept it secret."

"Don't lie one must be native or permanent residence to acquire the knowledge from the trial captains."

"Well I don't know about any of that, after all I was shown how to do it by Tapu Koko and later on by the other Island deities thou Kawie did help me and Zubat refine it." Weiss was utterly shocked. "T-Tapu Koko… Wait are you actually telling me you saw not one but all four of the island deities!"

Ruby looked to Jaune alongside the rest of the group. "What's Tapu Koko." Ren looked to the young girl.

"It is said to be a legendary Pokémon one of four similar and unique beings that are said to protect the entirety of Ahlola."

"Legendary!" Ruby turned back to Jaune her amazement once more rekindled. "That's so cool!" Yang was the next to speak.

"What I wanna know is what's this Z-move you two keep talking about?" Weiss turned to her team member coughing into her hand and adopting a more profession expression like that of a scholar.

"Z-moves are special type of move the utilize the both the user and Pokémon to combine their powers creating a powerful attack that exceed even attacks such as Hyper Beam and Giga Impact." The entire group looked to Jaune surprised with Yang gripping the Arc's hoodie and pulling him in close.

"~Aw so you were holding back against me Bunnyboy~?" Jaune could feel the brawler's breath as she breathed and his face flustered.

"It not like that really! I was told to only use them for crisis and to protect people it was the one thing Kawie always told me." Ren seemingly making a connecting rose his hand to Jaune.

"So is that why you were dancing by any chance." Jaune nodded to the only other boy.

"Yeah I wasn't exactly doing it for fun, I was honestly a bit scared that I'd be known as the idiot who died busting a move." Weiss scribbled into her notebook as to not forget that dancing was a part of Z-Moves.

Just as the group begun to talk more casually the resident Nurse stepped forward alongside her Chansey holding a small box. "Well mister Arc I'm glad to say you are all clear to leave."

Jaune smiled to her "Thanks what's that?" Jaune pointed to the box and the nurse smiled back to him.

"Oh while you two were unconscious the headmaster insisted we examined you we found this Everstone lounged inside you Zubat, I wanted to ask before we preformed surgery, but miss Glynda insisted we remove it immediately."

"Everstone?" Ren turned to his leader.

"It's a rare stone that halt the Pokémon's evolution indefinitely while in possession of a Everstone." Zubat seemed overjoyed at the news almost as though he understood.

"I wondered how that little guy was so powerful. Hell he probably would've been a Golbat by now if not for that stone."

Ruby looked surprised. "I didn't know Zubat could evolve." Ren merely nodded to the petite teen.

"Yes Zubats can Evolve into its final form through gaining fighting experience, this Pokémon is called a Golbat which is a much larger and more menacing opponent"

Yang's smile only grew wider. "Oh, man I bet he'll be so boss when he evolves." Blake looked to Jaune and the other.

"I think it about time we left after all Jaune still hasn't even seen his dorm room." The others nodded and the eight made their way to the dorm room. Jaune looked to the setting sun as it sunk beneath the city of Vale and froze.

"Oh god I'm gonna be late!" Jaune ran for the docking bay before stopping and looking back to his teams. ""I'm really sorry I gotta head down to my job I know I'm suppose-" Nora pocked her leaders nose to silence him.

"Boop." The ginger bomber smiled at him and patted the Arc shoulder with such force Jaune thought it would shatter. "No worry Jaune-Jaune, we're a team after all." Jaune smiled to her and rubbed her head affectionately earning a giggle from the pink power house.

"You guys wanna come with me?" Nora eye lit up while Ren merely nodded Pyrrha smiled to her partner.

"If it wouldn't bother you I'd love to go." Jaune grinned at the words.

"Well come on guys, my first order as leader is to go to The Club and have fun." Jaune raised his fist in the air and Zubat screeched in utter delight and soon the other three of JNPR fallowed suit. Without warning Fetchinder begun to fly circles around Zubat only to suddenly be tackled by a all to familiar Noibat.

"Hey Bunnyboy any chance we can tag along?" Jaune turned to see the members of RWBY with Yang at the helm making her way to Jaune as Blake struggled to get her Noibat. "After all I did say I wanna dance."

"Yeah lets all go together." Yang turned to her younger sister and shook her head.

"Sorry sis but I don't think you should be going to a place like that so soon." Ruby pouted.

"Noway I'm going!" Yang sighed before looking to Jaune.

"Help me out here." Yang was surprised when Jaune walked past her and by Ruby. "Sorry Yang I have to stick with my favorite gun nut this time." Jaune patted Ruby on the head.

"Yes! He on my side again! Leaders unite!"

"Sis you don't know the kind of place The Club is your still to youn-" Jaune rose a hand to his fellow blonde.

"Yang, thjats not fair you can't tell her to break out of her shell and grow up one day and then say she can't hang out with her team the next. In case you forgot we just fought two grimm earlier today that would level The Club in a second, I promise nothing there is strong enough to pose even the slightest threat to us." Yang rolled her eyes before giving a pout of her own.

"It not fun be on the opposing side of your augments." Jaune walked up to the brawler smiling. "Don't sweat it I have a little sis to and a few big sisters so I get where you both are coming from. Now then lets go have some fun and celebrate the creation of Teams RWBY and JNPR." Yang conceited defeat and fallowed Jaune anticipating his Strawberry Sunrise with absolute glee.

(The Club)

The girl trainer smiled as she stared down and Yang.

"Alright Snorlax go get em hit them with Hyper Beam!" From Snorlax a monstrous stream of light erupted forth Zubat deftly maneuvered out of the beams grasp even as it fallowed his form. After finishing his attack Jaune looked to the obese bear like Pokémon.

"Okay Zubat know the time to strike use Super Fang." Zubat screeched out and launched forward only for the opposing Magneton to get between them.

"Magneton use Thunder Bolt!" Jaune smiled as the electricity made its way to his Zubat.

"Now Zubat use Protect!" Zubat curled in on itself and around it a orb of energy emerged blocking the attack. "Yang hit him with your best shot!" Yang pumped her fist forward at the opposing metal Pokémon.

"Fetchinder Flame Charge!" Fetchinder swung around its trainer back to the Magneton as streaks of Flame begun to liter it form with ungodly speed it struck Magneton launching it into a wall. Protect faded from Zubat and it once more rushed to Snorlax biting into its fat neck.

"Good now use Sludge bomb!" Without letting go Zubat launched out the thick collection of toxin at point blank range the poisons seeping into the fresh bite marks. "Now let go and use Venoshock!" Zubat retracted its teeth from Snorelax's flesh and fired off Venoshock the force pushing it back and away. Snorlax writh in pain and Jaune and Yang looked to one another nodding.

"Yang and Jaune: Use Aerial Ace!" Both Zubat and Fetchinder disappeared from sight only to reappear behind the opposing Snorelax who fainted from the damage sustained by the double impact. Just as Yang sighed the opposing Magneton rushed forward slamming into Fetchinder making it fall to the ground. The trainer smiled.

"Now your chance use Gyro Ball!" A gigantic grey ball of energy lurched out from Magneton and collided with Fetchinder creating a small explosion. Yang looked to her Fetchinder who struggled to rise, she really was better at fighting alongside her Pokémon rather than just giving commands.

"Come on Fetchinder lets show them what you can do." Fetchinder cried out and propelled itself into the air. "Alright let show em whose boss, Use Flame Charge!"

"Yang no!" The remaining training smiled as the bird closed in on Magneton.

"Okay it can't change direction anymore finish it off with Zap Cannon." From its center a pale yellow light begun to appear. Yangs eyes widened in realization.

"Fetchinder! Get out of there!" Yang looked and saw they attack close in on her Fetchinder.

"Zubat! Defend Fetchinder!" The small bat folded its wing and speed down just in time to intercept the beam. A explosion of lighting burst out the trainer smiled happy at what had to be his victory he turned to his partner helping her up not worried about the match anymore. Yet Jaune and Yang didn't look away. Before Fetchinder Zubat laid his wings crossed before him and in front of his and her body his Protect had held. The trainer turned back surprise but he was already to late as without even being told Zubat and Fetchinder flew towards it. Zubat opened his mouth allow Haze to envelope the field before them. Jaune nodded to Yang and she smiled. "You ready for another Flame Charge Fletchinder!" Even from within the haze the red of flame charge was visible. The boy smiled at the opportunity.

"Nice try but I can see that a mile away Magneton use Zap Cannon again and roast that bird!" Magneton let loose yet another blast of straight controlled lighting that parted the haze as it strike forward and true. However when the form rushing to him was revealed it wasn't the Fetchinder he expected but Zubat how left his mouth wide open as to let the streaks of fire left it mouth as it held back its Heat Wave though it was obvious now from within the haze nobody could tell..

"What?" Zubat quickly circled along the beam and Jaune smile.

"Okay Zubat now combine Zen Headbutt with Brave Bird." Zubat begun to speed his body enveloped in azure and lavender waves as he rocketed forward at his prey.

"Not quick enough! Magneton use Portect!" Zubat collide into the barrier and the boy smiled and yet instead of stopping Zubat continued to press against the energy field. "Oh don't be mad So you ace in the hole didn't work no big deal." Jaune smiled.

"Oh I think your mistaken we weren't the Ace just the distraction in case you forgot Yang did already order the attack."

"What?" Yang looked up and smiled

"imitation is the best form of flattering. Fetchinder combine Your Brave Bird with Flame Charge!" From above Fethcinder cried out as her body took on that of a purple glow as the red flames combine with the blue energy of Brave Bird. Magneton still holding back Zubat's rushes was hit dead center by Fetchinder's attack as the smoke cleared Magneton laid fainted on the earth. Jaune and Yang cheered as did Zubat and Fetchinder as they flew around one another.

the two blondes made their way to the bar Yang sat alongside hers and Jaune's team while the Arc returned to his spot behind the bar and begun to mix drinks for the group. Except Yang the members of Beacon looked at Jaune completely surprised, after all from their perceptive while he showed some degree of skill during initiation Jaune with that display he had shown he was quite the strategist. Ruby looked to Jaune wide eyed and excited. "That was amazing! I knew Zubat was strong but that was on a whole other level."

Jaune merely smiled and slid two identical drinks to Yang and Ruby. "Two Strawberry Sunrises" Before Yang could speak Jaune shot the lilac eyed blonde a look. "Don't worry Yang Ruby's is a virgin." Ruby became to flustered to speak and Yang looked to her a sly grin crossing her face.

"You know he means your drink, right?" Ruby looked to her sister her face practically steaming in embarrassment.

"I-I knew that!" The petite reaper retreated behind her drink every few seconds casting glances to her fellow leader. Jaune flicked the smiling Yang on her head.

"Be nice." Yang merely looked to Jaune smiling.

"As her older sibling I reserve the right to tease my adorkable sister whenever I see fit."

"Oh, I get that truly I do but if you keep doing that I might just have to cut you off." Yang's face visibly paled at the words, while Ruby let out the quietest giggle.

"Fine, fine I get it. Please just don't cut me off I haven't even gotten a good buzz yet." Jaune chuckled and nodded earning a sigh out of his fellow blonde while Ruby gave the knight an silent thanks. Jaune turned to Ren and Nora sliding the two a pair of mugs he pulled out a pitcher of an odd orange concussion toping off the two mugs.

"It's called Coconut Rum Punch I think you two will like it." One sip was all it took for Nora to let out a cheer of joy with Ren merely giving an approving smile and nod. To Blake he gave a completely different drink. "Its called a Blueberry Agua Freca, it not to strong so it shouldn't bother your reading."

Jaune turned to the groups resident ice queen as well as his own partner and smiled placing before the two stunningly beautiful blue drinks. Pyrrha was the first to take her drink she smiled to Jaune giving a curt nod. Before the seven Jaune placed a number of salads, burgers and fries and even somehow pancakes. After taking a sip Weiss looked to Jaune with a tad less distain present in her sight. "What's this called."

"Sex in the Driveway." Weiss's and Pyrrha's face lit up to a shade that perfectly matched the Spartans hair. Yang, Ruby and Nora burst out in laughter while Blake let out a quiet giggle. After a few minutes of laughs at the twos expense the seven returned to their drinks.

"So how much we owe do we owe?" Jaune and Yang looked to Pyrrha and then back to each other with a smile.

"Nothing me and Bunnyboy here are having those trainers pay for us that was the deal after all. After our little match everyone wants a piece of Loverboy here but I figured I'd earn my keep." Jaune smiled at his fellow blonde and she shot a similar look back.

"I wanna battle next time." Jaune smiled to Ruby.

"Sure I work tomorrow if you wanna come." Ruby nodded and then returned to her food. Jaune looked to his partner and noticed the many eye drawn to her and Weiss. "Well you two sure seem popular?"

"Well of course, it not everyday a Schnee comes to Vale and Pyrrha might as well be a celebrity."

"Sooo, what's a Schnee?" Weiss's brows furrowed and she stared daggers at Jaune.

"As if you don't known."

"Is that like some kid of drink or something?" Weiss was not enjoying the bumbling knights jole.

"Stop acting as if you've never heard of SDC." Jaune snapped his fingers in remembrance.

"Oh yeah their the like a construction group or something right?" Weiss's moth gasp at the words coming from the knight how could anyone possibly be so ignorant.

"No! We're the world's number one distributor of dust!"

"Oh, neat."

Neat!

"Did you really have no idea who the Schnee family were?"

"I feel as though my sheer inability to remember them should have been answer enough Snow Angel."

"Then why have you been flirting with me?" Jaune looked away his face blushing.

"Well, you know… because you're pretty." Jaune turned away from the heiress focusing intently on his drinks. Weiss felt her face blush the slightest bit and she would admit she felt somewhat guilty for how she acted to him. after all she wasn't use to the idea of someone seeing her for anything more than a ticket into the world's most lucrative family.

"I'm… sorry."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry." Weiss placed a hand to her forehead she truly wasn't use to apology yet still she knew she was in the wrong.

"I said some less then becoming things to you this morning." Jaune let out a breathe and smiled to the heiress.

"Ah, no harm nor foul." Yang rolled her eyes at the interaction she really didn't get why it bothered her so much but it did. Just as she readied to speak Pyrrha beat her to the punch.

"Jauwne cahn Iy have… another?" Jaune looked to his partner who face was flushed and drink was empty he held back the need to laugh and instead begun preparing a lighter drink the last thing he needed was to get the invincible girl shitfaced drunk on their first night as a team. Ruby looked to Jaune perplexed.

"Why'd you think the SDC was a construction group?"

"Well the White Fang reported on groups that mistreated them I just assumed they were a construction group since most of the company on that list were." This of course earned Blake's attention the faunus girl looked up at the blonde.

"Those reports are nearly six years old, don't take this wrong but I wouldn't have pegged you as the kind of child who focused on equal rights and similar political issues."

"Well my older sister were advent supporters of the White Fang before they resorted to terrorism. So I was always hearing about equal rights and just sort got into it. I even went to a few rallies when I could." Weiss let out a tired sigh.

"Well I hope you're still not a supporter of them Oum knows they'd rather see you in a morgue then on their side now." Blake shot the heiress a dirty look but before she could speak Jaune spoke up.

"Did you loss family to their initial attacks." Weiss's eyes widened and she looked to Jaune who held a somber yet understanding smile to her.

"I lost my uncle and even a few cousins stationed at Atlas." Blake clenched her fist and turned away from the two her guilt eating away at her after all Adam was involved in those attacks.

"Let's just drop[p it for now okay Snow Angel."

"…Fine." Jaune let out a tired breathe before turning back to the other and noticed a odd sight well odder. Nora clung to Ren but that wasn't what was odd hell Jaune had only known the two for a few hours and yet he knew Nora was stuck to Ren like bees to flowers. No what was odd was that Nora was playing with the ninja boy's hair and seemingly purring against him with one of her legs propped over his.

"Hey Renny wanna have some fun we can get all worn out and tired." Ren looked top Nora and sighed yet Jaune was the one to speak.

"Ren come on just dance with the girl." Ren looked to Jaune with a tired sigh.

"She's not talking about dancing." Jaune face went red at the understanding, Nora was the kind of drunk that wanted to get laid luckily it seemed she only had eyes for her partner.

"Well go dance with her anyways hell it should tired her out." Ren seemed to think on it and eventually nodded taking his partner hand and guiding her to the dance floor. Jaune was pleasantly surprised he would never had pegged the two as such great dancer. Jaune turned to his partner once again noticing that Zubat had perched itself upon her scarlet locks.

"So Weiss has mentioned it before but what does she mean by celebrity?"

"Oh well I've accumulated quite a name for myself due to my consecutive wins at the Mistral Regional Tournament and I've also made appearance in commercials and advertisements so you know."

"Oh! Okay so this Mistral Regional Tournament is it anything like the league tournament do you need eight badges?" Pyrrha seemed rather pleased to leave the subject of herself.

"Oh no the only requirement is to have a single badge."

"Oh so Bunnyboy and me can enter if we want then."

"You both have badges?" Yang put her hands to her hips and stood proudly.

"Yep from the toughest Gym Leader on this side of Vale to." Ruby's eyes lit up and she looked to Jaune.

"Jaune, You beat my dad?"

"It was just a one-on-one nothing special that's how I beat all my gym battles"

"Wow, wow, wow all?"

"Yeah you didn't think Taiyang was the first Gym Leader I ever fought right?" Jaune dug into his pocket and retrieved a small rectangular container opening it to reveal four badges one of which was a flaming yellow fist that represented patches Gym Leader. Yang stared at the contents of the box with a tad bit of envy then again it only meant Jaune was a much better trainer then she originally thought.

"That's quite impressive Jaune." Blake felt her eyes stop on a certain badge she was all too familiar with it was shown as a as a single white fang at the center of the outline of a Nightshade.

"So you've been to Menagerie?" Jaune smiled in understanding.

"Yep glad to see someone recognizes this badge. Me and my Friend Ash traveled there and challenged their Gym Leaders who also happen to be the chief and his wife. We lost a lot but eventually me and Ash actually managed to pull out a when together because Zubat and Pikachu got in sync." Blake nodded in understanding.

"Ghira wasn't put off by having humans in his city?"

"Why would he? I've visited before with my big sis hell me and his son played together all the time back then."

 _What!_

"Hehe though unfortunately when we first met my moms Mankey hid in my pants so I think he thought I was a faunus... and a girl"

Memories of a odd girl playing with her flooded Blake's mind she looked to Jaune.

"Jun-Jun?" Jaune looked to Blake surprised and the memories of a rather timid kitten boy with short ruffled hair flooded his mind along with the name he called him as revenge for that terrible nickname he had given him.

"W-wait, Bella?"


End file.
